Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley
by J. Tom
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy travel to Hill Valley, meet Marty McFly and Doc Brown, and end up stuck with Marty in 1955. Now they must help him get his parents together and stop the Heartless from messing up the Space Time Continuum. A Kingdom Hearts/Back to the Future Crossover
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hill Valley

Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley

(A Kingdom Hearts and Back to the Future crossover)

 _ **This is my first Kingdom hearts fanfic. It's a crossover with a NON-DISENY world: Hill Valley from Back to the Future. I think this is the first Kingdom Hearts/Back to the Future crossover. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm including Sora, Donald, Goofy, AND Mickey, Riku, and Kairi on this adventure because I see them all as a family after everything they've been through. I hope you enjoy. Cast at the end.**_

 _Chapter 1_

The Gummi Ship was sailing across the worlds, looking for ones consumed in darkness. The king of Disney Castle, King Mickey Mouse was at the controls. His court magician and captain of the guards, Donald Duck and Goofy, and their keyblade wielding friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi _(all in their KH2)_ were behind him keeping an eye out for any Heartless ships while also happily talking to each other about their adventures in world-traveling and at back home. The 6 were all happy to be together and traveling across the worlds fighting the forces of evil from Maleficent and Master Xehanort. They didn't just see each other as best friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy saw themselves as one big family after everything they'd been through. They saw this so much that like what he did for Riku, Mickey let Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy call him by his real name, instead of his royal title.

It wasn't long before they saw a very unfamiliar world.

"Whoa! A new world!" exclaimed Sora as he turned over to Mickey. "Have you ever been to this one before Mickey?"

The mouse king studied the world.

"Nope. Never been here before. But by the looks of it, it appears to be consumed by darkness." he replied.

"Well if it's covered in darkness, we'd better take care of it." declared Riku.

"Let's kick some Heartless butt!" exclaimed Donald enthusiastically.

"Gwarsh, someone's excited, a-huck!" commented Goofy.

"I have every right to show the bad guys who's boss!' retorted Donald.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh and that reply. Mickey then parked the ship and it wasn't long until they were beamed down.

Six beams came down from the sky as Sora and his pals walked through a town in a parking lot. Near the back of it was a clock tower that read 10:04. There were also many stores and businesses too. No one seemed to notice they were there. And even if they did, they just continued on with their day.

"Well isn't this a lovely town," said Kairi.

"It sure is. I wonder what this place is." replied Sora.

"Look, a sign!" exclaimed Goofy.

They walked over to the sign that appeared to have a poster stapled to it.

"'Welcome to Hill Valley.'" Sora read.

"'Vote Goldie Wilson for mayor.'" said Donald reading the poster.

"Well, we know where we are now." said Mickey.

Everyone laughed. They took some time to look around the town. It had been only 2 minutes as Goofy absent-mindedly looked up at the clock tower which still said, 10:04.

"That's peculiar. Why's the clock still say 10:04?" he thought out loud.

Riku glanced at the clock them back at him. "Maybe it's broken." he suggested.

"If so, I hope they fix it soon. That tower looks pretty cool." said Sora.

Everyone nodded. Just then, a swarm of Heartless swarmed in. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey quickly drew their keyblades, Donald pulled out his staff, and Goofy pulled out his shield.

"Time to get busy." said Sora as they rushed into battle.

 _Mission: Destroy the Heartless_

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

After the battle, they keyblade wielders casted cure spells on Donald, Goofy, and themselves. Kairi noticed one Heartless near a tree.

"Guys, we missed one!" she told them.

As they were about to attack the creature of darkness, someone tapped its shoulder. It turned around to see someone who punched it in the face HARD. The six world-travellers watched in surprise as the Heartless well to the ground and disappeared into darkness. A person came from behind the tree.

He was an American-Canadian teen, looked to be Riku's age. He was wearing a black and white checkerboard button-up collared shirt, a red t-shirt underneath, a blue jean jacket, a red lifejacket vest, blue jeans, black suspenders, grey socks, white _NIKE_ shoes with a red swoosh, a black _Casio_ calculator wrist watch on his left arm, black headphones around the collar of his button-up shirt, and sunglasses. He was also holding a purple skateboard.

He walked up to the 6 friends.

"That was one heck of a fight you guys pulled of here. I'm impressed." said the teen.

"Thanks. And that was one heck of a punch on that Heartless. Nice job." replied Sora.

"'Heartless.' Is that what they're called?" he asked.

"Yep, they been a problem recently?" asked Mickey, a little concerned.

"Sort of, they've been in Hill Valley for a week. I've been taking care of them myself, but no one seemed too noticed," he shrugged. "I asked my friend, Dr. Emmett Brown if he knows anything about them. He's a scientist. But he knows nothing about 'em. Aside from that, you guys battle them often?"

"Pretty much, they cause trouble nearly everywhere we go. They only appear near someone with darkness in their heart." replied Riku.

"That's pretty heavy. Anyways, you're Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy right?" he asked the three anthropomorphic animals.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were shocked at the boy they had just met knew them.

"H-H-How do you know us?' Goofy asked, shocked.

The boy was confused. "Uh, you guys are famous! Me and my family love watching your cartoons and movies!" he replied.

The three looked at each other while Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared at them in confusion. Then it dawned on the three pals that they were actually famous in other worlds.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding us!" said Mickey, shaking the teen's hand.

"Always nice meeting a fan!" said Donald shaking the teen's hand.

"Yep. Anyways, these are our friends." said Goofy gesturing his head over to the keyblade wielders as he shook the boy's hand.

"I'm Sora" said Sora.

"Riku." replied Riku.

"And I'm Kairi." concluded Kairi.

"Nice to meet you all. Name's Marty. Marty McFly." said the teen after shaking the island trio's hands. "So where are you all from? Toontown or something?"

"No, we're travelers, but we travelled around a lot, that it's kind of hard to say where we're from." replied Mickey simply. He said this to protect the world order.

But Marty didn't seem to buy it. "Nice try, but you think I'm gonna believe that? I know you're from somewhere." he replied, taken the others aback.

"Okay then. If you want the truth, well, we're actually from different worlds-" Sora began.

"Sora! Orlds-way ecrecy-say!" exclaimed Kairi, frantically in Pig-Latin.

"Guys, the first thing you should know about the World Order is at…no one cares." He explained.

Kairi, Riku, Donald, ad Goofy turned to the king to see if he was gonna argue with that. But to their surprise, he was smiling.

"It's true." he replied simply, making the others jaws drop.

"Besides, it's not like other can get figure out a way to get to them, let alone ones like Atlantica, Halloween Town, or the Pride Lands." added Sora. He turned back to Marty. "Anyways, Riku, Kairi, and I grew up on Destiny Islands."

"Donald, Goofy, and I grew up together in Disney Town. I now rule the kingdom with Minnie by my side as my queen, Donald, as my court magician, and Goofy as my captain of the guards."

Marty stared a little before exclaiming, "You're a king?!" before bowing. The 6 chuckled in amusement. "That's so cool! I bet the kingdom must be great if it's in your hands." he said getting up.

Mickey blushed. "Aw shucks. Thanks Marty."

"Anyways, would you like to meet my friend? He makes cool inventions." asked Marty.

The others looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"We'd love to meet him Marty." answered Kairi.

Marty smiled as he set his skateboard down. "Alright, let's go. I'll lead. Along the way, I'm very interested in hearing about your adventures in world-traveling."

Marty skated away as Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed close behind, talking about their adventures as they headed to Doc's house.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Rock 'n Roll

_**Keep an eye out for any references! Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 2_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed Marty to the Doc's home. They entered using a spare key under a mat. The six world-travellers looked around in awe at the sight. It was a nice lab-like-shed with two beds, a bathroom, a juke box, several tables with dozens of inventions, and most noticeably, dozens of clocks all ticking at the same time.

"Gosh, what a lab!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Reminds me of my uncle's lab and Gyro and Fenton's lab." remarked Donald, referring to his genius uncle, Ludwig Von Drake, and his rich Uncle Scrooge's personal scientist at his business and assistant, Gyro Gearloose and Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck).

"I've never seen so many inventions." said Sora looking around the lab.

"Or clocks." added Riku.

"Doc! You home? Einstein, here boy!" called Marty. As he looked, he almost stepped in Einstein's dog food. "Ugh. Jesus, disgusting…" he muttered.

"What kind of dog food is that?" asked Donald in disgust.

"Apparently canned." answered Goofy, looking inside a recycling bin.

Riku noticed what appeared to be a giant speaker. "Say Marty, what's that?" he called to the Hill Valley resident.

"Oh, that's the Doc's new sound amplifier. He hasn't tested it yet." replied Marty. He glanced over to a guitar and got an idea.

He grabbed it, plugged it into the system and began setting the dials. The world-travellers watched nervously as he turned on every switch, dial, and button to maximum.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Kairi, nervously.

"Might as well." replied Marty simply. He then strummed his guitar, creating a loud blast from the amplifier sending the seven flying into a bookshelf. They landed squished in a chair, only to be hit by the shelf falling over, papers and boxes falling everywhere.

They all revealed themselves from the pile to see a destroyed amplifier.

"Whoa. Rock-in-roll." remarked Marty.

"Nice job you big palooka, you destroyed it!" said Donald crossly.

"Take it easy Donald." defended Mickey.

"Gwarsh, what a blast." remarked Goofy. Everyone, even Donald, couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, they all heard a telephone ring. They searched under the mess until Marty finally found and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

" _Marty, is that you?"_ came a voice.

"Doc! Yeah it's me. Where are you? Where have you been this past week? And where's Einstein." Marty asked his friend, while the others listened in.

" _Einstein's here with me. I'll explain everything later. Anyways I called my lab to see if you're there. First off, don't touch the sound amplifier, it's still in the testing stage and may go horribly wrong, even on a minor chord."_ said the Doc.

The seven looked back at the destroyed amplifier as a piece fell off. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at Marty with deadpanned expressions and Marty smiled sheepishly.

"I'll keep that in mind." he replied, a little embarrassed.

" _Anyways, the reason why I've been gone for a week will be revealed tonight. I want you to meet me at The Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m. and tell nobody!"_ they heard the Doc say.

"1:15 in the morning got it. Oh and by the way Doc, there are some friends of mine here. And they've been dealing with those little black creatures who are called Heartless for a long time, longer than we have. Can they come too? I know they'd be intrigued with your invention as well as defend us from the monsters if they attack again." replied Marty.

" _Really? Who are they?"_ questioned Doc.

"They're Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy, along with some human teenage friends of theirs named Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I know it seems weird that the first 3 are real, but they are. Believe me Doc. And they are awesome in battle against the Heartless." he added, turning to the others. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all blushed at the praise.

"It's true!" they called to the Doc.

" _Considering I just heard Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in that crowded reply, I guess you are telling the truth. Very well, you can bring them along. But aside from them, TELL NO ONE ELSE!"_ he replied.

"Don't worry, we won't." called Sora.

Suddenly, every single clock in the lab starting ringing, making the seven cover their ears.

" _Are those my clocks?"_ asked the Doc.

"Yep! And they all say 8:00!" called Goofy.

" _Great Scott! My experiment worked! All of my clocks are 25 minutes slow!"_ exclaimed the Doc.

"Wait a minute, Doc! Are you telling me its 8:25?!" exclaimed Marty.

" _Precisely!"_

"Dang! I'm late for school!" exclaimed Marty.

Marty handed the phone to Sora before picking up his skateboard and skated to school, but not before catching a the back of a truck and holding on to it as it drove in the direction of his school. The six watched him go.

"Gwarsh. Hope he makes it." was all Goofy could say.

"Some experiment." muttered Donald.

"Now what?" asked Sora as they re-entered the building.

"Might as well clean up." suggested Mickey, picking up some newspapers.

The other looked at each other, shrugged, and started to clean up the lab.

It was later into the afternoon as the "family" wandered the streets of Hill Valley after dealing with some Heartless. They soon encountered Marty walking with a girl wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue collared button-up vest, pinkish purple pants, a pink belt, a white wristwatch on her left hand, and white shoes.

"A-hyuck! Hey Marty!" called Goofy as he and other strode up to him and the girl.

"Oh hey guys! This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. Jennifer, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy." said Marty gesturing to his new friends who waved when Marty said their names.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you told me about them." Jennifer said in surprise. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise." smiled Kairi.

"So did you guys make it to school on time? asked Sora.

"No, our harsh principal caught us sneaking in. Principal Strickland gave me my fourth tardy, and Jennifer a tardy for trying to sneak me in." said Marty, irritated.

"Gosh, sorry to hear that." said Mickey, sympathetically.

"Strickland lives up to his name. Claims Marty is a slacker just like his dad. Says being around the Doc is dangerous. I think the Doc is just misunderstood." said Jennifer.

"He said no McFly has ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley. But I told him that history gonna change." added Marty.

"Ha-ha! Nice comeback to the big palooka!" commented Donald who fist bumped Marty.

"Anyways, I must go. I'm staying at my grandma's. Here's her house number." said Jennifer as she wrote it down on the back of a flyer. Sora and Co. noticed it said, "Save the Clock Tower." "Nice meeting you guys!" said Jennifer as she left to her grandma's.

"Wanna have dinner at my house? My parents always love house guests." asked Marty.

"That's very kind of you Marty, thank you." said Mickey.

"Lead the way. We'll take our gliders." said Sora.

Marty looked at them puzzled. Sora and Mickey tossed their keyblades in the air and they turned into their gliders. Marty whistled impressed. Marty, Riku, and Goofy got on Sora's glider and Kairi and Donald got on the king's. They soon sped off to the McFly residence.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Attack at the Twin Pines Mall

_**This chapter's a lot longer. Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 3_

The seven friends soon arrived at the McFly house. To Marty's surprise, there was a tow truck bringing a damaged white car into the driveway. Marty groaned as he went up to the car.

"Perfect. Just perfect." he groaned as he inspected the car.

"Gwarsh. What happened?" asked Goofy.

As Marty opened the door, he heard his father talking to someone.

"I think I just found the answer." he grumbled. "Wait out here." he told Sora and Co.

Sora and the others looked confused as Marty entered.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Sora.

"There's an open window." pointed out Donald.

Before Mickey could argue, Donald, Sora, and Kairi ran to the window and looked in to see what all the commotion was about. Shrugging, Mickey, Riku, and Goofy joined them. The six saw Marty watching two men talk. One was about Marty's height wearing a white work shirt, and a black tie, with brown cakey pants and black shoes, and black glasses. He also had a comb over. He looked stressed and was talking to a smartly dressed blond haired man who looked pretty tough, and towered over the man. They could also see Marty watching them argue.

"I just can't believe you'd loan me your car, without realizing there's a blind spot on it! I could've been killed!" growled the taller man.

"Now Biff, I-I never noticed that blind spot until you showed it to me. Hi son." stuttered the man awkwardly as he turned to Marty. "Now, I'm guessing your insurance will cover the damage? he asked Biff.

" _My_ insurance? It's YOUR car. Your car, your insurance. I want to know who's gonna pay for _this_. I spilled my drink on my suit when that car crashed into me, who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?" Biff retorted. "Also, do you have my papers done, McFly?"

"Well, Biff, well… I figured since they weren't due until Monday I…" Mr. McFly began as Biff grabbed him by the tie and started knocking on his forehead.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Think McFly! Think!" said Biff rudely.

The six heroes immediately felt bad for Marty's dad.

"I've gotta have time to get 'em retyped. Do you realize what would happen if I turn in my homework in _your_ handwriting? I'll get FIRED. You wouldn't want that to happen would you? _(no reply, as he grabbed his tie)_ WOULD YOU?

"No of course not, Biff." replied Mr. McFly, meekly.

"I would." muttered Sora to the other five who could only nod. Even Mickey.

"Alright then Biff, I'll…I'll send you your papers to you over the weekend." replied Mr. McFly.

"Hey not too early, I sleep in Saturdays. Oh McFly, your shoe's untied!" said Biff.

Marty's dad looked down only to be flicked in the forehead by his supervisor.

"Ha-ha! Don't be so gullible McFly! Asta la bye-by!" called Biff as he began to leave. He strode up to Marty. "Well what are you looking at, butthead?" Marty said nothing as Biff added, "Say hi to your mom for me." before grabbing some jellybeans from a glass jar and left. As soon as Biff was out of sight, Marty looked outside.

"You guys can come in now!" he called to Sora and his friends. They obliged.

Marty came back to his dad, with Sora and his "family" came in.

"Dad, these are my new friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. I met them on my way to school."

"Nice to meet you. George McFly is the name." said Marty's dad, shaking their hands.

"Likewise. Now who the heck was that guy?" asked Riku.

"My supervisor and former schoolmate, Biff Tannen." George replied, glumly.

"He has no right to treat you like that, even if you didn't notice that blind spot." remarked Sora.

"He's nothing more than a bully." agreed Kairi.

"There wasn't even a blind spot." said Goofy

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"How can you tell?" asked Donald, suspiciously.

"On the way in, I saw no spot. And given that Biff said he spilled his "drink" on his suit when the car crashed into him, I immediately knew he as drinking while driving." replied Goofy.

"But if there wasn't any blind spot, why'd he blame you?" asked Kairi.

"Sounds like the big palooka who's willing to make an excuse to bully." grumbled Donald.

"I guess. Anyways, you want to stay for dinner? My wife Lorraine is cooking." asked George.

"Sure. We'd be honoured. We're told you guys like house guests." replied Sora, folding his hands behind his back, making the other chuckle.

"Very well then." George turned to his son. "Now I know what you're gonna say son, and you're right. But Biff's my supervisor and it's… well… not easy to stand up to him." he said sheepishly.

"But it was the car dad. The CAR! And I was gonna take Jennifer to the lake this weekend. We've been planning this for weeks!" groaned Marty.

"And I'm sorry. But remember what I always say, 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'" said George.

"Words to live by." remarked Mickey.

Marty and the other world travellers could only agree.

 _KH_

Later after introductions to Marty's mom Lorraine, his older brother Dave, and older sister Linda, Sora and his friends at down to dinner.

"Mmm. This was a lovely dinner Mrs. McFly." said Mickey, patting his stomach.

"Thanks Mickey." replied Lorraine drowsily as she picked up a cake saying, "Welcome Home Uncle Joey" with a picture of a bird flying from a cage and brought it over. "Alright kids. We and our Disney friends are gonna have to eat this cake. Uncle Joey didn't make parole. _(sets it down)_ …Again.

"Uncle Jailbird Joey…" sighed Marty.

"And kids, it would be nice if you could drop him a line." added Lorraine.

"He's YOUR brother mom, you should've been a better role model." retorted Dave.

"Hey, we all make mistakes. Just some worse than others." sighed Lorraine.

"It's true." muttered Riku.

"Aside from that, it's a real honor to meet some famous Disney characters. Tell me, how are Minnie and Daisy doing?" asked Dave.

"Oh, they're doing just swell!" said Mickey.

"Yep, I promised Daisy a date in a couple of days." added Donald.

"How's your son, Goofy?" asked Linda.

"Oh, my little Max is all grown-up. Got a girlfriend and is in college. Other than that, he's ok!" replied Goofy.

"Speaking of girlfriends, Marty, while you and your pals were looking over the car, Jennifer Parker called." said Linda. "I am not your answering machine." she added, annoyed.

"Oh I don't like that Jennifer." said Lorraine disapprovingly. "Girls shouldn't call guys, guys should call girls."

"She's alright mom." argued Marty.

"Yeah, we met her and she is a nice young lady." added Kairi.

"Your son's got a keeper." chuckled Donald.

"Boys and girls dating are different from your day's mom." added David as he looked at his watch. "Darn it! I'm late for work! By family, nice meeting you six!" he called to everyone as he rushed out the door.

"Anyways, the way me and George met is such a great tale." said Lorraine, reminiscing.

Marty groaned. "Here we go again."

"We already know this story mom. You met dad after grandpa hit him with the car." Linda groaned.

"Ouch." remarked Sora and Goofy

"How'd that happen?" asked Donald.

"He fell out of a tree onto the road." replied Marty getting shocked expressions form Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Yes, what was it you were doing again that day George? Birdwatching?" asked Lorraine.

"Huh? Uh, oh yeah." replied George, not even looking as he was watching TV.

" _(sigh)_ After grandpa brought him into the house while he was unconscious, I took care of him, and that's when I knew he was the one." said Lorraine.

"We know what happens next, he asked you to the 'Under the Sea Dance.'" muttered Linda.

"'The ENCHANTMENT Under the Sea Dance.'" corrected Lorraine. "It was such a great time. And during the slow dance, your father and I had our first kiss. I'll never forget it. November 12, 1955." she sighed happily.

"Hey, that was the day of the famous Hill Valley light storm." remarked Marty.

"Yep, lightning struck the clock tower at 10:04 p.m. and it stopped working." added Linda.

"Oh, that way that clock was wrong." chuckled Goofy.

"Well anyways, thanks for dinner Mrs. McFly. We must be going. We hope to see you all again soon." said Mickey before he and the others winked at Marty and vice-versa. Luckily, Lorraine, George, and Linda don't notice.

"We hope to see you again someday. Tell Minnie and Daisy I always loved your cartoons." called Lorraine.

"We will, A-hyuck!" called Goofy.

"See ya guys." said Marty.

As Sora and the others left to keep an eye out for Heartless, they made sure to comeback after midnight to fetch Marty and to meet Doc at the mall later that night.

 _KH_

It was 12:30 a.m. when Sora and the others arrived back at the McFly house. They waited for Marty until he at last came out through the side of the house still wearing the same clothes they met him in, carrying his skateboard.

"Hey Marty. Ready to go?' asked Kairi.

"Yep. We just need to stop by the Doc's home and pick up his video camera to document the invention."

"Well then let's go." said Sora.

Marty skated away, with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey on their gliders, Donald on Sora's, and Goofy on Kairi's.

 _KH_

It wasn't long until they arrived at the Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m. with the Doc's video camera. The seven friends hoped off their "transportations" and strode up into the parking lot.

"Think the Doc's here?" wondered Goofy out loud.

"He must be, or else a truck saying, 'Emmett Brown Enterprises' wouldn't be here." replied Riku, gesturing to the big white truck.

Marty then noticed a white dog.

"Hey Einstein! Here boy!" he called.

Einstein ran up to Marty and the boy pet him. He turned his head curiously to the unfamiliar kids, the mouse, duck, and dog that appeared to be standing on his back legs and in clothes.

"Don't worry Einstein, they're good people. This is Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi." explained Marty. Einstein strode up to the six newcomers and they all pet him.

"Aww. What a good dog. Reminds me of my Pluto." cooed Mickey, patting the dog's head.

"How's he doing by the way?" asked Marty.

"Ha-ha! Doing swell! That's Pluto for ya." chuckled Mickey.

"So where's the Doc, boy?" Marty asked Einstein.

Suddenly, the back door of the truck opened up. The seven friends got up from the dog's level and watched as an eight-seated grey DeLorean covered in gadgets rolled out in reverse. The driver's door opened to reveal an old man with wild white hair, a white radiation suit, yellow boots, and a stopwatch around his neck come out. He turned to the seven.

"Marty! Glad you could make it!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Doc, these are my friends." Said Marty

"I'm Sora."

"Riku."

"My name is Kairi."

"Mickey Mouse! Ha-ha!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Name's Goofy!'

"Nice to meet you all. Especially three famous Disney characters. Dr. Emmet L. Brown, PhD. You hail from Toontown or Hollywood?" inquired the Doc.

"A-hyuck! Marty asked the same thing." chuckled Goofy causing everyone to laugh.

"No, Kairi, Riku, and I are from Destiney Islands. Another world far from this one." replied Sora.

"And Mickey and his best friends come from the kingdom of Disney Town with the famous mouse as the king. Also, another world." added Marty.

"Another world… Wait! King?!" exclaimed Doc before bowing.

"There's no need for that Doc." chuckled Mickey. "But do you and Marty promise not to tell anyone about the other worlds?"

"Lips. Sealed." promised Doc. "With that said, what do you think of the culmination of my life's work?" he asked, gesturing to the car. Everyone starred in confusion.

"It's a DeLorean." said Mickey.

"Doc, you DIDN'T invent the DeLorean." scoffed Donald.

"I know. I know. Anyways, do you have my video camera? _(Marty shows it)_ Perfect! Now then, _(grabs a controller)_ start recording!" said Doc.

Marty pressed record as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey stood beside or behind him.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown." Doc said to the camera. "I am standing here at The Twin Pines Mall with my dog Einstein, my assistant and friend, Marty McFly, and our new friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Marty turned the camera to himself and the others when Doc mentioned their names, who waved and Einstein barked. "It is Saturday, October 26, 1985, 1:18 a.m., and this is test subject number one. Come here Einie!"

Einstein ran up to Doc who put a timer around his furry neck and set him into the car before ushering the others to come on over as the seven did.

"Please note: Einstein's watch is at the same time as mine." said Doc.

"Ok then." said Goofy simply while Donald rolled his eyes, but still smiling.

"Watch your head boy!" warned Doc as he closed the door.

Doc then led Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, and Marty several feet away from the DeLorean. They all turned to face it as Doc started moving the small levers on the controller. To Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the teens' surprise, the car started moving under Doc's control.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora.

Marty turned towards Doc-unwittingly with the camera facing him. "You're controlling it with that controller…"

"Hey not _me_! The CAR!" exclaimed Doc.

Embarrassed, Marty quickly started filming the DeLorean again as Doc made it go in reverse then turn left.

"By my calculations, when this sucker reaches 88 miles per hour… you're gonna see some serious stuff." said Doc.

Sora, Marty, and the others watched as Doc set the brakes on the car, then started to boost the speed. And just as the speed dials on the controller reached 78 mph, Doc released the brakes sending the DeLorean flying towards them. Then it hit 88 and disappeared leaving a fire trail behind. One side went in between the legs of Doc, Goofy, Riku and Sora while another went in between the legs of Marty, Kairi, Donald, and the king. They all turned around and stared in shock and the fire trail disappeared.

"HA-HA! What did I tell you?! 88 MILE PER HOUR!" exclaimed Doc triumphantly.

Marty, Sora, and Co. noticed the license plate which said, "OUTATIME" spin around on the ground then fall over.

"Okay… well… that just happened…" said Sora, shocked.

"What. Was. That?" asked Riku, shocked.

Marty went to pick to the plate only for it to burn his hand.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed as Donald cast a cure on him. "You disintegrated him! Jesus Christ Doc, you disintegrated Einstein! cried Marty.

"No Marty! Einstein and the car are still intact!" corrected Doc.

"The where the heck are they?!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Actually Mickey, the REAL question you should be asking is, 'WHEN the heck are they?'" I just sent Einstein into the future! EINSTEIN'S BECOME THE WORLD'S FIRST TIME TRAVELER!" he cried in triumph.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty all stared at Doc in disbelief.

"Wait… Wait a minute, Doc… Are you trying to tell us you built a TIME MACHINE… out of a DELOREAN? asked Marty.

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a car into a time machine, why not do it with style?" replied Doc. Suddenly, his watch beeped. "Look out!" The eight all jumped out of the way just as the DeLorean came back and skidded to a stop.

"How far did you send it to the future?" asked Kairi.

"Precisely 1 minute." replied Doc.

They 8 walked over to the car to see it was all covered in ice. Donald went to touch it.

"WAAAAAAKKKK!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back.

"Is it hot?" asked the king.

"No it's cold. VERY cold." replied Donald, rubbing his freezing hand on his blue attire.

Doc opened the time machine door with his foot. They saw Einstein in there… unharmed.

Sora and his pals all sighed in relief.

"Einstein! You little devil! Nice work boy!" exclaimed Doc to his dog. He turned to the camera. "Look, Einstein's timer is one minute behind mine! He doesn't even know he's just travelled to the future!" exclaimed Doc and Einstein went inside the truck.

"Now that was impressive." commented Sora as his friends all nodded.

"Come here, let me show you how it works!" called Doc.

Marty, Sora, and Co. walked up as Doc demonstrated.

"First: You turn on the time circuits." _(does so)_ "Then you enter your destination on this keypad, and it'll show you on the destination board. The red shows where you're going, the green is where you are, and the yellow is where you were. Say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence. _(enters in July 4, 1776 into the pad and it shows up in the red)_ Or witness the birth of Christ! _(enters in December 25, 0000 and then it too shows up in red)_ OR… here's a date some of you might know."

He entered in November 18, 1928 into the pad.

"November 18, 1928… Hey that's my birthday! Ha-ha!" exclaimed Mickey.

"In our world, that's when your first cartoon with Minnie Mouse and Pete premiered, 'Steamboat Willie.'" explained Marty, making sure to cover the sound of the camera when he said that last part.

"Well, whaddya know!" chuckled Goofy. Everyone else laughed as Marty pointed the camera back at Doc.

"Here's an important red-lettered date for you: November 5, 1955…" he paused impressively, much to the other's confusion. "Yes… November 5 1955."

"Um, what's so important about that day?" asked Riku.

"Why that's the day in invented time travel, Riku! I remember it so well! I was in my bathroom hanging a clock above my toilet, which I was standing on when I fell and hit my head on the sink." Everyone cringed as if they were seeing the Doc in pain that day. "When I hit my head, I saw a picture in my head… a picture of this: The Flux Capacitor." He pointed to a yellow Y-shape contraption in the back of the car. "This thing is what makes time travel possible. It's taken me 30 years and most of my family's fortune to realize the importance of that day!"

He paused as he walked around a little.

"My gosh, has it been _that_ long? I remember when this WHOLE mall was farmland." he reminisced.

"This mall was a farm?" asked Sora.

"Yep. Old Man Peabody owned all of this. He had this idea of breeding pine trees." replied Doc.

"Oh I get it! A-hyuck! Twin Pines Mall! It was named after two twin pine trees on Peabody's farm!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Wow! First Mulan being a girl, then Beast's reasoning for putting his servants in a dungeon to protect them, now this. You sure are figuring out things faster nowadays Goof." remarked Donald.

"Aww shucks, thanks Donald." smiled Goofy as Donald smiled back.

"I must say Doc, this is heavy duty. So what does this thing run on anyway? A special kind of gasoline?" asked Marty.

"Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick: Plutonium." replied Doc.

"Uh, right plutonium… wait Doc, are you trying to tell us that this sucker is nuclear?!" exclaimed Marty, putting the camera down. Sora and Co. gasped.

"Hey keep rolling!" cried Doc.

Marty quickly pulled back up the camera.

"No, no this sucker's electrical. But I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts of electricity I need!" replied Doc.

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium!" cried Marty.

"Yeah and there's no other way to get it unless…" Sora started before gasping as he looked to his friends who were all thinking the same thing.

"Did you rip that off?!" asked Mickey, concerned.

Doc quickly motioned Marty to stop recording as he did. "Of course! From a group of Libyan Nationalists! They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and gave them a fake bomb case full of used pinball machine parts! Now come on, let's get you all in radiation suits. Donald, you'll have to use your magic because I only have suits for Marty and Einie."

Marty, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey just stared, eyes wide, and jaws dropped in shock.

"Libyan Nationalists?!" asked Sora, quietly.

"I… guess…" said Mickey.

"Jesus…" exclaimed Marty.

 _KH_

Soon, Doc had put on a radiation mask. Marty was in a yellow radiation suit filming Doc as he got a plutonium rod. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were wearing similar yellow suits, curtesy of Donald's magic. They watched as the rod was loaded into the time machine and Doc closed the tank.

"It's safe." he called as he took of his mask and set it on a box. "Don't lose those tapes." he reminded Marty who nodded as he removed his mask.

Donald then used his magic to make his, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi's suits vanish.

"Thanks Donald." thanked Sora. The mage just smiled at his one of his best friends.

"Aww look at Einstein." pointed out Kairi.

Einstein was wearing a mini radiation jacket, while inside the truck.

"He sure is cute. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Glad you like it! Oh, almost forgot my luggage. Don't know what kind of cotton underwear they have in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics." said Doc, grabbing a suitcase.

"The future, that's where you're going?" asked Marty.

"That's right. 25 years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing what the future would be like. Looking beyond my years. Seeing the progress of mankind."

"Right on." remarked Donald.

"I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series." added Doc

"Now Doc, no spoilers!" teased Sora. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey Doc. Um, look me up when you get there." suggested Marty.

"Indeed I will." smiled Doc. "Roll 'em."

Marty started filming as the other stood behind him. Doc opened the door and spoke to the camera.

"I Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark on a historic journ-" He then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Donald.

"I almost forgot to pack extra plutonium! How will I ever expect to get back on one pellet on one trip, I must be out of my mind!" he chuckled.

 _(Libyans Music Plays)_

Suddenly, Einstein started barking.

"What is it Einie?" asked Doc.

Einstein just turned his head forward. Doc turned to see what he was looking at. A blue van started to come into view. Doc soon began to worry.

"Oh my gosh. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me…" he exclaimed.

Einstein then ducked and hid in the truck.

"Run for it everyone!" cried Doc as he ran for the truck.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Yeah Doc, who found you?" asked Mickey, worried.

"Who do you think?! The Libyans!" cried Doc, pointing to the van as he reached the truck.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty turned around - Marty unintentionally still filming. A man speaking a different language threateningly came out through the sunroof and aimed a gun at them.

"He's got a gun!" cried Goofy.

"EVRYONE DUCK AND COVER!" cried Mickey.

The Libyan began firing as the Doc, Marty, and the world-travellers ducked form the shots.

"I'll draw their fire!" shouted Doc.

Sora, Marty, and Co. hid against the DeLorean.

"Should we draw them off too?" asked Kairi.

"Probably not a good idea." muttered Donald.

Doc grabbed a gun and aimed it at the Libyans. And just as he was about to fire… it jammed.

"Doc, look out!" cried Marty.

Doc tried to run for it, but the Libyans pulled up and the one with the gun aimed at him. Doc held his hands up in surrender and fright as he tossed the gun aside. Marty, Sora, and Co. watched frantically.

Suddenly, the Libyan opened fire, shooting Doc several times and he fell to the ground, dead.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BASTARDS!" cried Marty, angrily.

The Libyan heard this and aimed at Marty and the world-travellers. They opened fire, but Goofy blocked the shots with his shield. While the Libyan reloaded, the seven hid against the grill of the truck.

"Please tell me you guys fought against crazy guys with machine guns before!" panted Marty.

"Unless you count pirates with pistols then no." replied Sora.

"We gotta get out of here!" cried Donald.

Just as the seven tried to make a run for it, the van pulled up and the Libyan aimed his gun and them, ready to shoot them dead. Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiney's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield. Marty braced for impact.

Just before the Libyan could fire, his gun jammed.

"His gun's jammed, now what do we do?!" exclaimed Riku.

Marty looked to the side and got a quick idea. "Everyone in the DeLorean NOW!" he cried.

"I call shotgun!" called Donald.

Wasting no time, Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran to the four back seats. Goofy grabbed his two best childhood friends and tossed the duck and mouse into the front seats of the car as he got into the back with the Destiny Island trio. Marty grabbed his skateboard, and ran into the time machine – with the camera – and started the engine, unintentionally turning in the time circuits. They soon sped away with the Libyans on their tail, shooting at them, missing every time.

"Why do they want all of us dead?!" cried Goofy.

"We saw them kill Doc, we've seen too much!" explained Donald, frantically.

"Come on move, dang it!" grumbled Marty as he tried to make the car move faster.

Sora looked out the window and gasped in horror to see that the Libyan switched his weapon to a bazooka, aiming right at them.

"Guys! He's got a bazooka!" cried Sora.

"WHAT?!" the other exclaimed.

"Let's see if these monsters can do 90!" muttered Marty.

"Well then, skedaddle!" cried Goofy.

As Marty drove faster, the speed reached 88 mph, and before they could crash into a photo booth, the DeLorean disappeared leaving a fire trail behind, taking Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy with it.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: 1955

_**In this chapter, our heroes are now in 1955, and we're gonna see some more Kingdom Hearts characters. Keep an eye out for 'em. Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 4_

The DeLorean soon appeared in a bright flash, driving through the middle of a field. Marty, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi hadn't noticed where they were.

"Think we lost them?" asked Kairi.

"I think we lost-SCARECORW!" exclaimed Sora.

The car crashed into a scarecrow sending it landing on top of the windshield, its face scaring everyone.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

Marty turned a corner hard to remove the scarecrow.

"Now THAT was scary." remarked Donald.

"I'll say." agreed Riku.

"BARN!" cried Goofy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Marty as he looked ahead as they neared a barn.

The car hit a bump and Marty's radiation suit mask fell on top of his head as they crashed into a barn, the commotion knocking them unconscious.

A family of four in a nearby house came out to see the commotion. The father opens the barn door and him, his wife, and children peek inside to see the cows unharmed, but the DeLorean in a pile of hay.

"What is it, pa?" asked the wife.

"It looks like an airplane, without wings." guessed "Pa."

"That ain't an airplane! Look!" said the son, holding up a comic. It had a picture of a spaceship that resembled the DeLorean.

Just then, Marty opened the door, but because he was in a radiation suit, the family thought he was an alien and ran for it.

"Uh, hi. Sorry about your barn." called Marty, opening his mask as he stepped out through the open barn door. No response. He turned to the others who were coming to. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good." replied Sora, peeking out from the window.

Suddenly a bullet hit the other barn door as Marty tripped over the bottom part of the barn door landing in the hay. Sora ducked back into the DeLorean.

"What's going on?!" cried Marty, seeing the father and son run towards the barn, the father with a shotgun in his hands.

"It's already mutated into human form! Shoot it!" cried the son.

The father fired again. "Take that!" he called. Luckily it missed Marty by inches.

Marty ran back to the DeLorean, started the engine and sped away, bursting through the doors and ran into two pine trees guarded by fence, crushing one.

"My pine! You killed a pine!" shouted the father, shooting his mailbox as they sped away.

 _KH_

The seven heroes sped away in the DeLorean and soon reached a sign.

"Now THAT was close." remarked Donald.

"Are we still in Hill Valley?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, this is Lyon Estates. This is where I live." said Marty, taking off his suit. The seven looked over to see instead of houses, there were cornfields and street lamps on both sides of the roads. "Or at least, where I'm supposed to live."

"'Lyon Estates, Live In The House Of Tomorrow Today.'" said Kairi, reading a sign.

As they looked around the area, Riku suddenly felt tense.

"Something wrong Riku?" asked Marty.

"Hide the car. The darkness is near!" he cried.

Quickly, Marty and Sora pushed the DeLorean behind the sign. Suddenly, swarms of Heartless flew in.

"Heartless?! How'd they get here?!" cried Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key.

"However they did it, they must be stopped!" said Mickey, summoning the Star Seeker.

Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiney's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, Goofy summoned his shield, and Marty grabbed his skateboard.

 _Mission: Destroy the Heartless_

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Marty_

The battle commenced. Sora sliced through Heartless with his keyblade, and used THUNDAGA on three at the same time. On nearly got him from behind, but it was destroyed by Donald's lightning.

"Thanks Donald!" he called.

Goofy began smashing them with his shield. He was soon surrounded by seven of them, so he used Goofy Tornado to take them all out. He was very dizzy, but he managed to recover quickly.

In the corn field, Riku used his keyblade in spinning move to slice the Heartless form all directions. Soon, a big taller Heartless appeared of him, so he summoned Soul Eater and spun around in all directions, destroy the creatures from darkness.

In the other field, Mickey saw the trick Riku did and summoned Kingdom Key D, but instead used them like shotguns, destroying heartless from all angles before cutting another giant one into three using both blades.

Donald began spinning his staff into Heartless, and then leaped from the "Lyon Estates" sign hitting another one with his staff like it was a golf ball sending it flying into the road, destroying it. Donald smirked with triumph.

Kairi was using her keyblade like knife on the Heartless, slicing them into darkness, and used BLIZZARA on two Heartless, freezing them together before smashing them into pieces.

Marty, skated around the Heartless missing their attacks. He then hopped of his skateboard and smacked them into darkness with it while ducking form their attacks.

The seven soon regrouped once all the Heartless were gone. Suddenly, a giant, Stealth Soldier Heartless appeared. Sora turned to Goofy who nodded. Goofy took Sora's hand, and in a bright flash of light, Sora appeared in his red Valor Form, with Kingdom Key in one hand, and Oathkeeper in another. He leaped into action, using several blows of attacks against the giant Heartless before using Brave Beat to destroy it.

Sora landed on the ground, a bright flash appearing as his clothes returned to his KH2 attire and Goofy was back. The giant Stealth Soldier fell to the ground, and a giant heart flew from it and both disappeared.

"Well that was heavy." commented Marty. "Come on, we'll leave the car here. Let's go to town to see what's going on."

"Good idea Marty!" smiled Mickey.

Donald then made Marty's skateboard disappear, saying he'll summon it back to him one the Heartless or any other creatures appear again, so he didn't have to carry it.

Sora and Riku summoned their gliders. Kairi and Marty rode with Sora, while the Disney trio rode with Riku. Once they would reach the town, they'd be walking the rest of the way.

 _KH_

 _(Mr. Sandman by the Four Aces plays)_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty began walking through what appeared to be Hill Valley. Instead of a parking lot, there was grass and to rocky sidewalks leading into one in front of the clock tower stairs.

They looked over to see an old fashioned gas station. A car stopped, and several workers attended to it. They also noticed several stores with items that costed close to a dollar. The Welcome to Hill Valley sign was written in red instead of gray along with a bunch of mini-signs attached to it. Several more stores were different than the ones they saw earlier. The cars also looked old-fashioned.

"Say isn't the mayor Goldie Wilson? asked Goofy.

"Yeah why?" asked Marty.

Goofy pointed to a grey car with a sign saying, "Re-elect Red Thomas for Mayor" as it drove by.

 _(Mr. Sandman ends)_

Suddenly, the clock tower began to chime. The seven looked up to see instead of 10:04, it said 8:30, confusing them all.

Then a man threw a newspaper into a garbage can. Marty grabbed it and he and the others read the date: November 5, 1955.

"Guys, I think we travelled to 1955!" exclaimed Sora.

"This has got to be a dream." sighed Marty.

"I don't think so. Doc must've not been joking when he said he built a time machine." sighed Mickey.

"Plus, we ALL have seen crazier things that time travel." added Kairi.

"We gotta find the Doc." said Riku.

"We'd need an address book or something to find him." said Kairi.

"How 'bout a phonebook?" asked Goofy, pointing to a café.

"Yes! Good work Goof!" commented Mickey.

Sora and Co. followed Marty into the café. An elderly man was working the register while a young man around Marty's age was having he soup. Another young man was putting away the dishes.

"Hey kid what'd you do, jump ship?" asked the manager.

Marty and the others starred at him in confusion.

"Well, what's with the life preserver?" he asked, indicating Marty's red lifejacket vest.

"Can… can we use your phone?" asked Sora.

The man gestured towards the other side of the store and the seven went towards the phone booth.

 _KH_

At the castle that never was, in a dark room, Maleficent and Master Xehanort's young incarnation _(in his Organization XIII cloak_ ) were watching the world travelers through a magic-like screen thanks to Maleficent's magic. In the background, Ansem _(Terra-Xehanort's Heartless)_ and Xemnas _(both in their cloaks as well)_ were playing cards. Ventus' darkness, Vanitas _(in his normal red and black attire, helmet-less)_ was leaning against the wall, watching the witch and his master's younger self watch the heroes. Just then, Pete came in.

"So, how are the brats doin'?" he asked.

"Sora and his friends followed that teenager to 30 years ago from his time." replied Young Xehanort.

"And what are YOU doing here, Pete?" asked Maleficent, annoyed.

"Oh, uh, just thought you'd like to know that Master Xehanort is calling a meeting of his organization." replied Pete.

"Thanks for the message loser. Now beat it if you DON'T want any scars." replied Vanitas, harshly.

Pete scurried away in fright.

"As if his idea for that giant soldier heartless wasn't enough of a disappointment." scoffed Xemnas as he and Ansem got up.

"Why do you bother keeping the cat around?" Ansem asked Maleficent.

"Despite the fact that he is an idiot, he is helpful to say the least." replied the witch.

"While we're in the meeting, send some more reinforcements to 1955 to destroy the duck, dog, and maybe even the lifejacket wearing boy if necessary. And see to it they spare the princess of light and her keyblade-wielding friends." said Young Xehanort as he followed Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas to the throne room.

"Oh I will. And I'll see to it they will damage the space-time continuum. If not, then I will not hesitate to no longer 'play nice'." murmured Maleficent.

"So all of that was 'playing nice'?" asked Vanitas as he walked away. "As if."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and continued to watch Sora and his friends wait for the Doc to pick up.

 _KH_

Back in Hill Valley, Marty came out of the phone booth.

"All I got was the dial tone. BUT, _(shows a piece of paper torn from the phonebook)_ this should lead us to his home." said Marty.

"Hey kid!" called Lou _(the owner)_. "You gonna buy something or not?"

"Yeah, I'll have something without any sugar in it." replied Marty.

"And we'll just have water." added Mickey.

As Lou got their drinks, Marty set down the money for the check, as he and the world-travelers set down. As they got their drinks, a familiar voice sounded out.

"Hey McFly!"

Marty, the world-travelers, and the teen turned around to see a familiar looking man along with the other teens.

"Biff…" whispered Marty.

"Hey I'm talking to you McFly you Irish bug!" snarled Biff as he walked past Marty to the TEEN sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey Biff, hey guys. How's it going?" asked the teen.

Sora, Marty, and the world-travelers softly gasped. The teen was Marty's DAD: George McFly.

"Did you get my homework done McFly?" asked Biff.

"Well Biff, I, uh, figured since they weren't due until Monday…" started George before Biff stated knocking on his head.

"Hello? Hello?! Anybody home?! Think McFly! Think!" taunted Biff as he and his pals, Match, Skinhead, and 3D laughed. "I gotta have time to get 'em recopied. Do you realize what would happen if I turned in my homework in YOUR handwriting? I'll get KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? _(no response, grabs him by his shirt collar)_. WOULD YOU?" asked Biff, threateningly.

"No… no I wouldn't." replied George, nervously.

"Hey what are you looking at, buttheads?" Biff asked Marty and the world travelers.

"Whoa, de-ja-vu." muttered Sora to himself.

"Hey, Biff. Get a load of this guy's life preserver. Dork thinks he's gonna drown!" teased Skinhead.

"Hey nice ears mouse boy." teased Biff, attempting to touch Mickey's round ears, only for the king to glare at him and slap his hands away. He then noticed Kairi.

"Well, hello beautiful." he said slyly.

Kairi glared at him. "Get away from me you creep!" she said, angrily.

"Well, look who's become so tough!" snarled Biff.

Sora glared. "You heard her, beat it punk!" he snarled, stepping in front of Kairi, protectively.

"Listen Tannen, get your sorry butt out of this café if you don't want any trouble." glared Riku.

"Yeah, or else you're gonna get more pain than a harsh rejection!" growled Donald.

Mickey, Goofy, and Marty gave them threatening glares as well. Biff growled as he turned to George, who spoke up nervously.

"Ok Biff, I'll send your homework over the weekend." He replied meekly.

"Not too early I sleep in Sundays…Oh McFly, your shoe's untied!" said Biff.

George looked down, only to get slapped by Biff who laughed along with his pals.

"Don't be so gullible McFly! And I don't want to see you here anymore! _(turns to the seven heroes)_ OR YOU!" he called, only to be glared at by the seven as he and his pals left.

"What a big palooka." grumbled Donald.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's a Heartless too." added Riku.

They then turned their attention to George McFly. The seven couldn't help but stare at the younger version of Marty's dad they had met _(in Marty's case, known his whole life)_. Even Mickey couldn't help but look too. Sure they had met Xehanort's younger self _(bar Kairi)_ , but this was just weird.

Finally George had had enough. He looked to them, annoyed. "What?"

"You're George McFly…" said Marty, speechless.

"Yeah, and that's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. And who are YOU?" he asked.

Before anyone could reply, the young worker walked up to George.

"Say, why do let those boys push you around like that?" he asked.

"Well, they're bigger than me." replied George, pathetically.

"Stand tall, boy, have some respect for yourself! Don't you know that if you let people walk all over you know, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life?" asked the man.

"He's right." said Sora, taking a swig from his water.

"Listen to me, do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house?" he asked.

"Watch it Goldie." called Lou as he walked to the lady at the register.

"No sir, I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm going to night school and one day I'm gonna be somebody!" he declared.

"That's right, he's gonna be _mayor_!" exclaimed Marty.

"Yeah I'm… mayor! Now THAT'S a good idea. I could run for mayor." exclaimed Goldie.

"Mayor. _That'll_ be the day." scoffed Lou.

"You wait and see, Mr. Caruthers, I will be mayor; I'll be the most powerful man in Hill Valley and I'm gonna clean up this town!" declared Goldie.

"Good. You can start by sweeping the floor." said Lou, handing Goldie a broom. Sora and Donald couldn't help but snicker at the reply.

"'Mayor Goldie Wilson.' I like the sound of THAT." thought Goldie out loud as he walked into the back.

As the other watched him leave, they saw George riding on a bike outside the café and Marty just exited.

"Hey Dad -George-Hey you on the bike!" he called, chasing after him.

"Marty wait up!" called Sora as he, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi chased after him.

 _KH_

Sora and Co. soon caught up with Marty who was watching George in a tree. He was looking through binoculars to look at a woman's bedroom.

"He's a Peeping Tom." muttered Marty to the others who softly gasped.

"So much for birdwatching." sighed Goofy.

"I am so sorry." said Kairi, patting Marty's shoulder.

Suddenly, George fell out of the tree and landed onto the road. As he got up, Marty noticed a car coming toward him.

"Dad!" he called, as he ran to George, pushing him out of the way, just as the car hit him, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"MARTY!" cried Sora and his friends.

A man came out of his car and demanded to George, "Hey wait, wait a minute! Who are you?"

George said nothing as he ran away. Sora and the others ran up to the man.

"Do you know this kid?" he asked them.

"Yes, he's our friend, Mar-I mean, uh, CALVIN! Yes, Calvin Klein." replied Sora, knowing he had to use a different name for Marty since they were 30 years from his time.

"And what was he doing in the middle of the street?" questioned the man.

"He was saving his friend, the one you saw run away." replied Donald.

"And what was HE doing in the middle of the road?" asked the man, referring to George.

"He fell out of a tree birdwatching." replied Goofy, lying at that last part.

"Well, next time you see him, tell him to be more careful. Anyways, I'm Sam. Sam Baines." said the man.

"I'm Mickey."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"And who are you three?' asked Sam, looking at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The three tensed, knowing they had to lie about their names in this timeline.

"My name is… Naminé." replied Kairi, referencing her Nobody.

"I'm… Ansem." added Riku. Since he didn't have a Nobody, it was the best he could do, since he was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness before Ansem the Wise/DiZ's machine reversed that.

"And I'm… Roxas." finished Sora, referencing his Nobody.

"Would you like to come inside while your friend recovers?" asked Sam, picking Marty up. "My wife loves house guests." he added.

"I guess that would be nice." replied Mickey, kindly.

As they entered the house, Sora and Co. hoped Marty would be ok.

 _KH_

At the Castle that Never Was, Maleficent, Xemnas, and Vanitas were watching the heroes follow Mr. Baines into the house after the men had come back from Xehanort's meeting.

"How long until we send more attacks on them, this is pathetic." grumbled Vanitas.

"Patience Vanitas. They'll be attacked soon, just not yet." replied Maleficent.

"Besides, I don't think any of them realized they just meddled in that world. They unwittingly let that Marty prevent his parents from meet each other." said Xemnas

"Meddling heroes aren't fit to be in other worlds." added Maleficent.

The three villains grinned evilly as they continued to watch the events in that world continue.

 _KH_

Marty was finally coming to as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a bedroom that was dark. He could hear a woman's voice comforting him.

"Mom...?" he asked.

" _There, there. You've been out for hours."_ said a woman.

"Mom… I had a terrible dream… I went back in time…" mumbled Marty.

"Well, you're safe now back in gold ol' 1955." said the voice.

THAT made Marty fully awake. "1955?!" he exclaimed. The woman turned on the lights, revealing herself to be a young version of Marty's mom. "You're my ma… you're my ma…" he stuttered.

"My name is Lorraine. Lorraine Baines. That's a big bruise on your forehead Calvin." she said.

"Why-why are you calling me Calvin?" asked Marty, panting.

"Well, isn't that you're name? Calvin Klein? You're spikey haired friend Roxas said so. Plus, it's written all over your underwear." said Lorraine.

Marty gasped as he saw he was in his red shirt, grey socks… and purple underwear.

Lorraine moved back a bit. "I guess your friends call you 'Cal'." guessed Lorraine.

"Actually my friends… call me 'Marty'." said Marty. "Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"Over there… on my Hope Chest." replied Lorraine.

" _Lorraine! Dinner!"_ called a voice.

"Oh my gosh, it's my mother!" cried Lorraine. "Get dressed and come downstairs." She told Marty as she headed down.

 _KH_

Marty soon came downstairs and was greeted by his friends. "

"Marty you're ok!" said Donald happily, hugging him.

"We're staying for dinner again." said Riku.

"And by the way, since the four of us can't use our real names, you're Calvin Klein, Sora's Roxas, Riku's Ansem, and I'm Naminé, while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy can use theirs since they're famous." added Kairi.

"Gotcha. By the way, did you find out where 1640…" Marty began.

"Ha-ha! Yes Marty, we found out while you were sleeping." said Mickey.

"It's on Riverside Drive." said Sora. "You know where that is?"

"Yeah. Anyways, let's eat." said Marty.

The seven walked over to the dinner table. Lorraine, her mom, and her siblings were all sitting around it.

"Well Calvin, nice to see you awake. I'm Stella, Lorraine's mom. Allow me to introduce you to the family: Lorraine you know. _(points to the left)_ Over there's Toby and Sally. _(to the right)_ And that's Milton, and over there in the pen is Joey."

Marty looked over to see a baby in his crib wearing black and white stripped pajamas. "So YOU'RE my Uncle Joey. Better get used to these bars kid." he said to his future uncle.

"Sam! Quit fiddling with that thing!" called Stella.

Sam came in with a TV. "Finally got it working!" he said triumphantly while sitting down to dinner.

"Do you like it? Daddy bought it today." said Lorraine.

"Yeah, looks good." said Marty.

"You know Calvin, you look so familiar, do I know your mom?" asked Stella.

Marty, Sora, and Donald moved their eyes to Lorraine. "I think you may know her." was all Marty could say.

"Mom, I think with Calvin's parents out of town, he should stay here… so we could take care of him." said Lorraine, a little suspiciously to Marty and the world-travelers.

"Uh, actually I'm staying with my Uncle Emmett. We're on our way to see him." said Marty.

"Ok then." said Sam.

Soon, Marty, the Baines and the world-travelers had finished their dinner.

"Mrs. Baines that was a delicious dinner." said Mickey before letting out a small burp. "Excuse me." he chuckled.

"Yeah, we'd better get going to see Calvin's uncle." said Goofy

"Will I see you around?" asked Lorraine.

"Probably." replied Marty.

"Now then, we must get going. It was nice meeting you, and thank you for dinner." said Mickey.

"Take care." called Stella.

"We will. Goodbye." Said Sora as he left the Baines' residence followed by Marty, Riku, Donald, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy.

As soon as they shut the door, Sam turned to his daughter. "Lorraine if you ever date a man like that Calvin Klein, I'll disown you."

Lorraine didn't listen; she couldn't help but think about Calvin Klein. And something told her she would see him again, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and their Disney friends.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Next chapter, they'll "reunite" with Doc. And yes, we have our Kingdom Hearts bad guys introduced in this chapter: Maleficent, Pete, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas. I wanted to include Master Xehanort, but I don't know who his new voice actor will be, and I want to include a cast at the end of the story. And I know it seems odd to have Xehanort and Maleficent be on the same side and working together, but why not? Don't forget to review! Anyways, see ya soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Young Doc Brown

_**Enjoy the chapter! And, keep an eye out for more references!**_

 _Chapter 5_

Night had fallen by the time Marty, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi made it to the Doc's house.

"Now that's a pretty heavy adventure. So do you think someday Roxas and Naminé will have their own bodies and hearts?" asked Marty.

"Gee, I hope so. I know how much Lea misses them." replied Sora.

Marty turned to Goofy. "And it's hard to believe you nearly died! Sure it was to save Mickey from getting crushed by a boulder, but that's just scary to think about it!"

"I guess, but I do care for my friends that much. I'd do anything for them. A-hyuck!" replied Goofy.

"Yeah, the six of us are a family together." added Mickey, smiling.

"That's really sweet." smiled Marty. Then, he noticed something. "We're here!"

The team looked in awe. Right beside Doc's garage was a giant house.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora.

"Gosh!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Neat digs!" commented Donald.

"I thought Doc lived in his garage." said Riku.

"He does. But the house burned down in the 60's. Though, I don't remember what caused it."

The seven heroes walked to the Doc's door. Sora knocked, but nothing happened. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a younger Doc Brown… with a weird contraption on his head. They also noticed a bandage on his forehead, probably from hitting his head on the sink.

"Don't say a word!" he ordered, ushering them inside.

"Doc wait-" began Marty as Doc took a device off a puppy that looked similar to Einstein, even though it clearly wasn't him.

"I don't want to know who you are or where you're from!" said Doc.

"Doc I-" started Marty.

Doc then placed a suction cup on Marty's forehead. "I'm going to read your thoughts!" Marty sighed in exasperation as Sora and Co. watched on, confused. "Let's see… you all come from a great distance…" began Doc.

"Yes! And-" began Marty.

"NO! Don't tell me! Let's see… you want me to buy a subscription to the 'Saturday Evening Post'." guessed Doc.

"No, Doc-"

"Hold that thought! Um… Donations! You all want me to make a donation to the 'Coast Guard Youth Auxiliary'!" guessed Doc. Sora and Co. sighed.

"This is exasperating." muttered Donald to Riku, who could only nod.

"Uh… I GOT IT!" exclaimed Doc. Everyone thought he had finally figured it out.

"Disney characters… you want me to join The Mickey Mouse Club!" guessed Doc. Donald face-palmed.

"Doc… _(takes off the suction cup)_ We're from the future. _(points to the world-travellers)_ THEY'RE, from different worlds, here to protect ours from the Darkness. We need your help to get us back to the year, 1985." said Marty as calm as he could.

Doc stared speechless for a few seconds before approaching them. "My gosh… do you know what this means? (silence) It means that THIS FREAKIN' THING DOESN'T WORK AT ALL!" he shouted, taking off the helmet.

"Doc, you gotta believe us, you're the only one who knows how your time machine works." pleaded Kairi.

"Time machine! I never built any time machine…" mumbled Doc.

"How can we prove we're from the future?" asked Goofy.

Sora hand an idea. He then summoned his keyblade. Getting the idea, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the king summoned their weapons too.

"What do you think of our futuristic defence weapons Doc?" asked Sora.

"Can't deny this." added Donald.

Doc scoffed. "Nice cosplay." he remarked.

The heroes dismissed their weapons in frustration.

"Doc, come on!" groaned Marty. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Look at my driver's license. See? 'Expires 1987?' Look at my birthday, I haven't been born yet!" explained Marty. Nothing. He pulls something out from his wallet. "Hey, check this out, this is a picture of me, my brother, and sister." The picture showed, Marty, Dave, and Linda standing in front of a wishing well. Linda was wearing a "Class of '84" sweater. Dave was wearing a red Mickey Mouse shirt. Ironically, no one noticed. "See, class of 1984?" asked Marty, referencing his sister's sweater. "You gotta believe me." he pleaded.

Doc looked closely at the picture by picking it up with tongs. Dave looked normal, but Doc noticed the top of his hair was slightly faded.

"Mere photographic forgery, they cut of your brother's hair." scoffed Doc.

"Doc come on! We're all telling the truth!" pleaded Donald.

"Well then, tell me "Future People," who is President of the United States in 1985?" asked Doc.

"Ronald Regan." replied Marty.

"Ronald Regan?! The actor?!" asked Doc, grabbing several blueprints. "Then who's vice president?! Jerry Lewis?!" he asked, sarcastically as he ran for the door.

 _KH_

"I suppose, Jane Wyman is the First Lady!" shouted Doc sarcastically as he ran for his garage.

"Whoa wait Doc!" called Marty as he, Sora, and Co. ran after him.

"And Jack Benny, is Secretary of the Treasury!" he added.

They reached the door.

"Doc please you gotta listen to us!" pleaded Sora.

"I've had enough jokes for one evening! Goodnight 'Future Boy' and friends!" he called as he shut the door.

"Doc come on… I-That bruise on your forehead! We know how you got that!" exclaimed Marty. "You were standing on your toilet, hanging a clock over it when you slipped and hit your head on the sink! And when you came to, you had the idea for the Flux Capacitor, which… is what… makes time travel… possible." he finished, tired. Sora patted his back as a sign of comfort.

Suddenly, Doc opened the door and stared at the seven, with a blank expression of surprise.

 _KH_

The seven arrived back at the spot where they hid the DeLorean on Sora and Kairi's gliders. Doc examined it in surprise. Riku showed him the Flux Capacitor.

"After I hit my head, I had a picture in my mind that I quickly drew down." said Doc, pulling out a piece of paper with a picture of the Capacitor drawn in pencil. "I just can't believe something I invented actually works!" he exclaimed.

"You bet your butt it works!" replied Donald.

 _KH_

Back at Doc's garage, the DeLorean had been placed inside and Marty, Mickey, and Donald were trying to get 1985 Doc's video camera up and running on an old fashioned TV. Sora, Kairi, and Riku watched them while Goofy talked to Doc.

"Fascinating how there are many worlds out there, and that you travel to everyone to protect them from the Darkness." he remarked.

"Yep, but promise you and Marty won't tell anyone? It's to protect the order." said Goofy. Sora and Mickey looked at him with familiar smirks. "…Even though no one really cares. A-hyuck!" he added.

"Lips. Sealed." promised Doc.

"Your future self-said that too!" chuckled Goofy before letting out his signature laugh.

"Ok Doc, this is it!" called Marty as Doc and Goofy strode up. The eight watched the TV as Marty's recording started to play.

" _Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown…"_ began the Doc from the recording.

"MY gosh! That's me! I'm an old man! Thank god I still have my hair! _(picks up the camera, as Marty fast-forwarded)_ No wonder your president has to be an actor, he' has to look good on television!" he remarked.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckled at the remark while Mickey, Riku, and Kairi, rolled their eyes, still smiling.

"Alright, here it is!" said Marty as he stopped fast-forwarding.

" _No, no this sucker's electrical. But I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts of electrify I need!"_ said the recorded Doc.

"What did I just say?" asked Doc.

Sora rewound the footage.

" _No, no this sucker's electrical. But I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts of electrify I need!"_ repeated the recorded Doc.

"1.21 JIGAWATTS?! _(picks up Donald and starts shaking him making the duck dizzy)_ 1.21 jigawatts! _(drops Donald who grunted as he landed)_ Sorry Donald! _(runs outside to his house)_ GREAT SCOTT!"

"What… What the heck is a jigawatt?!" cried Marty who ran after Doc, followed by Sora and Co.

 _KH_

Doc was sitting in his chair in his house.

"How could I have been so careless?! 1.21 jigawatts?! _(looks at a picture of Thomas Edison)_ Tom! What am I gonna do?! How am I supposed to generate that kind of power?! It can't be done! CAN'T!" yelled at the picture as the seven heroes came in.

"There he is!" pointed Sora.

"Doc, calm down and quit yelling at Thomas Edison!" said Mickey.

"Yeah, all we need it a little plutonium and we're good to go!" said Kairi.

Doc set the picture on top of his fireplace. "Oh, I'm sure that in 1985, plutonium is available in every corner drug store in the state! _(Donald and Goofy look at each other with worried expressions and shook their heads)_ But in 1955, it's a little hard to come by! Everyone I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're all stuck here!" he told them.

"What?! No Doc! We can't be stuck here! I've got a life in 1985! I got a girl!" exclaimed Marty.

"Is she pretty?" asked Doc.

"Doc, she's the best, heck she wrote her number for her grandma's for where she's staying over right now. She's nuts about me!" said Marty, showing the flyer.

"And besides, we can't stay here either! There are other worlds that need help! And our transportation is back in 1985!" added Sora.

"Plus, I promised Daisy and date in two days from the day we left! And I promised my sister I'd watch my nephews after she left! Sure maybe Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Ludwig could do it, but I can't put that pressure on either of them!" added Donald.

"And I have a son back at the castle! I promised I'd protect him with my life after his mom died!" added Goofy.

"I thought you said he was in college." said Marty.

"Yeah, but he lives with us whenever he isn't at the school, helping us run things." answered Goofy.

"And Sora, Riku, and I have families! They'll be worried sick! And what happens when we return to them as 40-year-olds when we finally get back?!" added Kairi.

"And then there's my Minnie! I can't put all that pressure on her by having her run the castle by herself for 30 years!" added Mickey.

"You see Doc, with all that and many, MANY, more… well, you're our only hope!" finished Marty.

"Marty, Sora, everyone, I'm sorry. But the only other power source capable of generating 1.21 jigawatts is the power of LIGHTNING!" said Doc, hopelessly.

Sora and Donald exchanged a look. "Lightning eh?" asked Donald.

"Simple, me, Donald, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey can use the Thunda Spell to generate the lighting." said Sora.

Kairi and Goofy nodded, but Mickey and Riku shook their heads. "I'm sorry Sora, but we can't. Thunda is to _way_ powerful." said Riku.

"He's right. It's too powerful, that it could end up _destroying_ the DeLorean." added Mickey, sadly.

"Aww phooey!" grumbled Donald.

"We could always use normal lighting, but you never know when or where one might strike." groaned Doc.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Marty's head. He pulled out the "Save the Clock Tower" flyer. "We do now." he said, showing it to the others. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped as they saw that Marty was holding their answer. Doc grabbed the flyer, read it, and his eyes went wide.

"This. This is the answer! It says here that on this Saturday, November 12, 1955, lightning will strike the clock tower at 10:04 p.m.! If we could somehow harness this lightning and get it into the time machine, we could generate enough energy to make send you all back! This Saturday, we're sending you all back to the future!" exclaimed Doc.

"Only a week in 1955." murmured Riku.

"That sounds fun!" giggled Kairi.

"Yeah! It'll be like our own personal vacation!" added Sora.

"Well, it's been a while since we lived throughout the 50's. It'll be nice to relive those days. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy. Donald and Mickey chuckled too.

Doc turned to them all. "Until we are able to send you all back, you all will stay with me. You can't leave or talk to anybody. There could be consequences in the space time continuum if one bad thing happens to another in the future." he said seriously.

"But what about the Heartless? They're a pretty big problem too." remarked Sora.

"Yeah, they could mess up the future as well." added Goofy.

"Ok, you can go deal with them when necessary. Rules aside, have you met anyone here today besides me?" asked Doc.

"Crazy farmers who thought we were aliens and tried to shoot us in the dark." grumbled Donald.

"Well, that's Old Man Peabody for you." chuckled Doc.

"As well as this bully named Biff Tannen." added Kairi. "He tried to 'pick me up'."

"And we may have run into my parents." finished Marty.

"Your parents?! Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc.

"Something wrong Doc?" asked Riku.

"Show me that picture of your siblings again!" commanded Doc. Marty pulled out the picture, and the others noticed that the top of Dave's head was fading. "Just as I thought, your brother's being erased from existence!" Marty starred in disbelief. Sora and Co. gasped.

"Oh no…" mumbled Mickey, concerned.

"Not good…" said Riku in agreement.

"Tomorrow, while we keep an eye out for Heartless, we will go to school and Marty, you will show me what your parents look like! That way we can help them get together, ok?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, got it Doc." replied Marty.

"Gawrsh, I hope we can get them together before it's too late." said Goofy, concerned.

"Don't worry, while protecting this world, we can do it! The McFly's will be saved in no time!" motivated Sora.

"That's our Sora, always optimistic." chuckled Kairi.

"And lazy." added Riku with a smirk.

"Say that again!" challenged Sora, still smiling.

"Alright fellas, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we got school." declared Mickey, before chuckling at that last statement.

Everyone laughed and they got ready for bed. As they did, Sora turned down to face Mickey. "You don't think this counts as meddling do you?" he asked, nervous.

"Naw, I don't think so Sora." replied the mouse king with a reassuring smile. Sora smiled back.

 _KH_

At the Castle that Never Was, Xemnas watched the heroes get ready for bed as he smiled. "We'll see about that you pathetic heroes. We'll see…"

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6: Hill Valley High

_**I'd just like to give a shout out to Michael J. Fox and Donald Duck! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It's my birthday too! Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _Chapter 6_

The next day, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Doc walked to the school. Because they had to blend in, the former seven had to dress up in old-fashioned clothes. Marty was borrowing clothes from a store, and Donald used his magic on everyone else.

Mickey was wearing his trademark red shorts with two white buttons, his trademark big yellow shoes, and a black shirt that matched his skin.

Donald was in his trademark blue sailor suit with its yellow lining, red bowtie, and sailor hat.

Goofy wore his classic orange long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, green hat, black vest, and brown shoes.

Sora was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue trim at the top, a green long-sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans with a black belt with a silver buckle, and red tennis shoes.

Riku wore a green and blue striped long-sleeved shirt with a light brown button-up vest, black jeans, and plain white gym shoes.

Kairi wore a short black dress with red roses all over it, short pink socks, and black dancing shoes.

Marty wore a red and grey jacket, white shirt with light blue rectangles, brown pants, brown loafers, and had hair tonic in his hair.

"Now remember, because you interfered with your parents' first meeting, they don't fall in love, they won't get married, and they won't have kids. THAT is why your brother's fading away in that picture. Your sister will soon follow, and if we all don't fix this mess soon, YOU'LL fade away too.

"That's pretty heavy." muttered Marty.

"Weight has nothing to do with it." said Doc, confused.

Donald face palmed while Sora and Kairi giggled at that response.

 _KH_

Soon the eight were inside, looking around.

"Gosh Marty, this is where you go to school in the future? It looks pretty big." commented Mickey.

"Yep. Glad you like it. Because in the future, it's covered in graffiti from slackers Strickland should be more worried about than me." replied Marty.

Sora spoke up. "Hey Marty, I found your mom, but you might not want to look at this."

The others walked over and saw what Sora was looking at: Lorraine was taking a test and was peeking at another student's answers.

"Holy cow! She's cheating! That's my mom! And she's cheating on a test!" exclaimed Marty. Sora patted his back while Doc, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy shook their heads in disapproval. Riku and Kairi traded raised eyebrow glances.

 _Later…_

"I got an F anyway." Lorraine told her friends as the bell rang and they left the class.

The eight watched them go.

"With that said, where's your pop?" asked Doc.

"Over there." said Marty.

The eight watched as George walked through the halls, being shoved over by some bullies, dropping his stuff, turning around to reveal a KICK ME sign taped to his back. "Okay guys very funny." he said to the bullies.

"Maybe you were adopted." suggested Doc.

"Nope, it's him alright. He basically confirmed it yesterday when we met him." said Sora.

Then, a bald man wearing a suit walked up to George. "Shape up McFly! You wanna be a slacker for the rest of your life?" he asked, harshly.

"No Principal Strickland." mumbled George.

" _That's_ Strickland?" asked Kairi.

"Yes. Geez, did that guy ever have hair?" answered and questioned Marty.

Strickland walked passed the eight, not even noticing the scientist, four unfamiliar teenagers, a famous mouse, a famous duck, and a famous dog in his school as he patrolled the hallways.

"What a grouch." grumbled Sora.

"He's a big palooka if you ask me." scoffed Donald.

George walked passed them, shyly hiding his face.

"What did your mom ever see in that man?" asked Doc.

"I guess she felt sorry for him, after her dad hit him with the car." he paused as something dawned on him. "Hit _me_ with the car."

Sora and Co. traded concerned looks.

"Oh no…" muttered Sora.

"I don't like where this is going." said Donald, worried.

"That's a Florence Nightingale effect." said Doc.

"Florence who?" asked Goofy.

"Florence Nightingale Effect. It's when nurses fall in love with their patients." answered Mickey.

"Marty! Here's our chance, come on!" said Riku, pointing over to George was wasn't too far away from Lorraine. They walked up to George.

"Hey George! I've-WE'VE been looking all over for you! Remember me, the guy who saved you yesterday?" asked Marty.

"Uh, yeah…" mumbled George.

"Good, because there's someone we want you to meet." said Sora.

Doc watched as the eight walked over to Lorraine.

"Lorraine!" called Marty.

"Calvin! I mean, Marty, how are you?" asked Lorraine.

"I'm fine, but there's someone we want you to meet, our friend George McFly." said Marty.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you." said George, shyly.

"Oh, uh, hi, George." stammered Lorraine.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "I've got to go. I guess I'll see you guys' later." she called as she left.

The seven walked back to Doc as George also left for class.

"She barely even noticed him." muttered Marty.

"This is worse than I thought! It seems as though your mother isn't interested in your father, but rather is amorously infatuated… with YOU!" exclaimed Doc.

"Because you got hit with the car instead of your dad, she fell in love with you!" gasped Sora.

"Wait! Are you guys saying that my mom has got the hots… for me?!" exclaimed Marty.

"I'm afraid so Marty." sighed Mickey.

"This is pretty heavy." sighed Marty.

"There's that word again, 'Heavy.' Is there something wrong with the Earth's gravitational pole in the future?" asked Doc.

"No, cause that's not what he meant." scoffed Riku.

"We've got to get them together before you and your sibling's disappear." said Donald.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Goofy.

"Guys, I think I found the solution to our problem!" called Sora. He pointed to a poster that said, "The Enchantment Under the Sea Dance."

"Huh, they have a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up." commented Doc.

"No, Sora's right! My parents are supposed to go to this dance, and they share their first kiss!" exclaimed Marty.

"Just like what your mom told us at dinner. A-hyuck!" added Goofy.

"Then we must get them to go to that dance!" declared Mickey.

"But what about the Heartless?" asked Kairi.

"She's right, they could mess up our chances as well as the space time continuum at the same time." agreed Sora.

"Then we'll have to split up. Marty, Sora, and Riku, you stick to Marty's dad like glue, make sure you can convince him to take Lorraine to that dance. Kairi, you do the same with Lorraine. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, you will take care of the Heartless should they appear. I will start work on your ride back to the future." said Doc.

"Alright." said Riku.

"Sounds easy." said Sora.

"I think it'll work." agreed Kairi.

"Sounds great." chimed in Mickey.

"Seems good." agreed Donald.

"You can count on us Doc!" assured Goofy.

"Right then, let's get to work!" ordered Doc.

The eight then went their separate ways.

 _KH_

In the cafeteria, Sora, Marty, and Riku found George and sat down with him.

"Hey George, remember that girl Lorraine we introduced you to... _(noticed George writing in his notebook)_ What'cha writing?"

"Oh, uh, stories. Their Science Fiction stories, about visitors coming to Earth coming from another planet." replied George, shyly.

"Get out of town! I didn't know you did anything creative!" exclaimed Marty.

"Sounds cool, I'd totally read them." added Sora.

"Me too." agreed Riku.

"Can we read 'em?" asked Sora.

"Oh, no, no, no, I never let anyone read my stories." protested George. "I mean, what if people don't like them? They say that I'm no good?"

"I wouldn't dwell on it, I'm sure they'd love them." said Sora, trying to cheer him up.

"Anyways, about Lorraine, she really likes you." said Marty, getting back on topic.

"Yeah, she told us to tell you she wants you to ask her to the dance." said Riku.

"Really?" asked a doubtful George.

"Yeah. And you know she's here right now, talking to Naminé." said Sora, pointing to Lorraine and Kairi. "We call her Kairi because she prefers that as her nickname than, 'Nam.'" he added.

"So?" asked George.

"Sooooo, go ask her now." motioned Marty.

"Whoa, wait. Here? In the cafeteria? I don't think I can. What if she said no? I don't think I could take that kind of rejection." he said doubtfully. "Besides, I think she rather go with someone else." he added.

"Who." asked the three boys.

George pointed behind Sora and Marty. "Biff." he answered.

The three heroes turned around to see Biff near Lorraine, Kairi, and the former's friends.

"Oh…" started Sora

"…Crud." finished Riku.

 _At the same time…_

"So what do you like to do Naminé?" asked Lorraine.

"Well, ever since we were kids, me, Roxas, and Ansem always wanted to sail away from the islands on a raft to discover new places. We met Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on the way." said Kairi.

"You lived on the islands?" asked Lorraine.

"Yes, but I wasn't born there. I don't really remember where I came from, but I do enjoy spending time with my friends, making great memories." answered Kairi.

"Wow Naminé, you sure live an interesting life. And it is so cool how you, Ansem, Roxas, and Calvin know Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy." said an amused Lorraine. "It would be nice to go to new places and meet new people. Don't get me wrong, I like Hill Valley, but I don't really like being around people like Biff Tannen."

At that moment, Biff, Match, Skinhead, and 3D walked up.

"Speak of the devil…" muttered Kairi.

Biff came up to Lorraine. "Hey Lorraine, you know you want me. You KNOW IT!" he taunted.

"Get away from me Biff!" shouted Lorraine.

"Don't ignore it Lorraine!" growled biff.

"Oh she can! Now beat it you rotten excuse of a human being!" shouted Kairi. This caused the whole cafeteria to stare at them. Lorraine was stunned. Biff was very red in the face.

"Now listen you red headed pain in the…" but before he could finish…

"GET AWAY FROM THEM BIFF!" shouted Sora and he Marty and Riku walked up.

"You again?!" snarled Biff.

"Leave them alone you heartless jerk!" retorted Marty.

"What's it to you buttheads?!" growled Biff.

"The only butthead around her is you Tannen. Get it through your thick, brainless skull that none of these women will be yours." growled Riku.

Biff grabbed Marty by his shirt collar, Sora and Riku got ready to summon their keyblades. "You know what you've been looking for…" he cut off when he saw Strickland. He let go and dusted off Marty's shirt. "Uh, since you're new here, I'll let you off easy. Now why don't you make like a tree… and get out of here?" He and his gang then left. As soon as Strickland left too, Marty and the Island boys turned around to see George gone.

"Naminé, we'll call you later!" said Sora as he, Marty, and Riku left.

 _KH_

At the Castle that Never Was, Maleficent, Ansem, and Pete were watching the events unfold.

"This is boring." pouted Pete, only to get smacked in the head by Ansem.

"Nonetheless, I sense great darkness in this Biff's heart." said an amused Maleficent.

"Soon, the Heartless will appear around him, turn him into a powerful Heartless, and those heroes will meet their fates." said Ansem, smirking evilly.

 _KH_

Soon, the seven heroes met up with each other. They all followed George to his home. George was getting fed up.

"Why are you all following me?!" he asked annoyed.

"George, you gotta listen to us, if you don't go to that dance… I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"But I can't go to the dance, I'll miss my favorite TV show, 'Science Fiction Theatre.'" argued George.

"George please, give Lorraine a break. She wants to go with you." pleaded Sora.

"Look, I'm just not ready to take Lorraine to the dance. And not you or any famous Disney characters, or any other person on this planet can make me." he huffed as the stormed into his house.

"Talk about stubborn." sniffed Donald.

"He's just nervous." said Mickey, calming Donald down.

"'Science Fiction Theatre…'" Marty thought out loud.

"Got something in mind?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, I'll need a disguise. Luckily, I got one back at the Doc's." replied Marty

Sora suddenly caught on. "Ahh. And I know the perfect disguises for us." he said, looking at Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "Donald, while Marty gets his disguise, were gonna need your magic."

Donald smiled "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Sora smiled cheekily.

 _KH_

It was past 1:00 in the morning at George's home. George was fast asleep when someone put headphones on his ears which luckily didn't wake him up. The same person put in an Edward Van Halen tape into a cassette player, plugged in the head phones, and pressed play. Loud music filled George's ears and he shot up looking like he was screaming-when he really wasn't-and gasped as he saw what was in front of him.

Marty was there in his yellow radiation suit, holding the player as he pressed pause on the player.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were there as well, but instead of radiation suits, they were wearing Organization XIII cloaks, covering their faces. Riku and Goofy made sure to cover Mickey's familiar ears with their hands so George wouldn't recognize them.

"Who are you?" he gasped.

" _My name is Darth Vader. And they are the Organization."_ said Marty in a deep voice.

George looked to the side to see a comic lying on his bed portraying with the cover showing what looked similar to the being in his room.

" _We are extra-terrestrials from the planet, Vulcan."_ added Marty as he did the Vulcan hand sign.

"HUT!" said the "Organization" doing the Vulcan sign as well.

"Mom! Dad!" George called, scared.

Marty aimed 1985 Doc's hairdryer at him.

" _Silence! Or our Heat Ray will vaporize you if you don't obey us!"_ said Sora, using the same voice he used when he was pretending to be Scar's ghost to motivate Simba in the Pride Lands.

George flinched at the ray and looked away before saying, "OK! OK! I surrender!"

" _You George McFly have caused a rift, in the space time continuum!"_ said Riku in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" apologized George.

" _Sorry doesn't cut it George!"_ said Donald, also using the same voice he used when he too was pretending to be Scar's ghost.

" _The supreme Klingon hereby demand that you take the girl known as Baines, Lorraine to the 'Enchantment Under the Sea Dance,' three Earth cycles form now."_ said Mickey in a deep voice.

" _That's this Saturday night, George."_ added Goofy, also using the same voice he used when he too was pretending to be Scar's ghost.

"You want me to take Lorraine to the dance?" asked George.

" _Precisely."_ said Kairi in a deep voice.

"But, w-what if I-I can't?" stammered George.

His response was Marty playing the music again, hurting George's ears for 5 seconds before stopping.

"OK! OK! I'll do it! I'll take Lorraine to the dance!" he said, giving in.

" _Good, now close your eyes, and see us no more!"_ ordered Marty.

"Okay… affirmative…" said George as he fell asleep.

Marty, Sora, and Co. took off their mask and hoods.

"Get the chloroform." whispered Donald.

Marty nodded, and after taking off the ear phones, poured the chloroform on a rag, and pushed it against George's face until he was out cold… after slumping against the wall above space between it and his bed. The others cringed that the painful sight, before climbing out the window and hopping to the ground where Doc was waiting.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I think it worked." sighed Sora in relief.

"He was out like a light after we got through to him. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Come on, let's get back to my place." said Doc.

Riku and Mickey summoned their gliders. Sora, Marty and Donald got on Mickey's while Kairi, Goofy and Doc got on Riku's.

"I never thought I'd ever wear an Organization XIII cloak." remarked Sora.

"Same here." agreed Kairi.

"Neither did we." said Donald and Goofy together.

"Well, me and Riku have. You'll get used to them if we ever need mysterious disguises or if it's really cold outside." said Mickey, trying to cheer them up.

"Though I must say, even though they're for the bad guys, you guys make them work actually." said Doc.

"Thanks, but our friend Lea makes it work better than us, and he used to be a bad guy before he betrayed Xemnas to join our side." said Sora.

"Either way, I'd sure like one." said Marty. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. "Well, as a winter jacket." finished Marty, embarrassed.

Everyone laughed as they continued to Doc's garage.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Don't worry, they'll battle Heartless in the next chapter. And the idea for Sora, Riku, and Kairi's 1955 attires and them plus Mickey, Donald, and Goofy wearing Organization XIII cloaks in the Darth Vader scene were all my idea. See you all in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Attacks and Plans

_**Now we get another battle, and the plan to get back to 1985 is about to be set. Keep an eye out for any more references, and tell me in the reviews!**_

 _Chapter 7_

"Marty! Sora!"

It was later in the afternoon as George ran to find Sora and the World-Travellers _(minus Kairi, as she was in the café)_. After nearly getting hit by a car again, he found the six near a Texaco Station. The six travellers were wearing new clothes to continue blending in, once again thanks to Donald's magic.

Sora was wearing a sky blue button up collared t-shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, baggy blue jeans, and brown boot-shoes.

Riku wore a black and red striped t-shirt, an old brown watch on his left arm, grey sweatpants, and blue shoes.

Mickey wore the same outfit he wore on his 60th birthday during the time he was sent to the "Real Life" world, where he met the four Golden Girls, the main characters from _Cheers_ , and Andy, Mallory, & Jennifer Keaton: A blue collared long sleeve shirt, red pants, and grey shoes.

Donald wore his blue Hawaiian shirt with red flowers from _Quack Pack_.

Goofy wore a green short sleeved turtleneck, brown vest, greenish-blue shorts, and brown shoes from _A Goofy Movie_.

Marty wore the same red and grey jacket, this time with a black shirt with red chain link pattern, brown pants and Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star shoes.

"And that's how we became musketeers." said Mickey, finishing a story.

"Awesome story Mick!" said Marty. He turned over to see George heading towards them. "Hey George!" he called as the teen strode up.

"Hey man, where were you? We didn't see you at school today." remarked Riku.

"I overslept." admitted George. "Listen guys, I need your help to ask Lorraine out."

"Sure we'll help you-how the heck do you do this?" asked Marty, trying to unscrew the cap from his drink to no avail. George helped by putting the drink in an opener and the cap came off.

"Impressive." remarked Sora. "So what made you change your mind George?" he asked, as the seven walked to Lou's.

"Last night, Darth Vader and the Organization came from Planet Vulcan and told me I had to take Lorraine to the dance Saturday. If not, they'll melt my brain." explained George.

Donald and Riku exchanged a knowing smirk, since they along with Mary, Sora, Mickey, Kairi, and Goofy were the ones there that night.

"Alright George, let's keep this brain-melting stuff to ourselves ok?" asked Donald. George nodded.

"Lorraine is in the café with Kairi." said Riku.

"What do I say to her?" asked George.

"Just say anything that comes to her mind." said Mickey, kindly.

"Like what?" asked George.

"Tell her that Destiny had brought you together." suggested Marty.

"And that she's pretty." added Sora.

"This is good stuff." remarked George, writing it down. "Is that how you won Nam-I mean Kairi?" he asked.

Sora jumped and immediately blushed red. "W-W-What?! Where'd that come from?!" he asked, nervously.

Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey couldn't help but laugh. "They're still friends. But that is how I won Minnie, Donald won Daisy, and Goofy won Clarabelle." said Mickey.

George nodded as he and Marty went inside the café.

 _At the same time…_

Kairi sat with Lorraine and her friends. She was wearing her school attire from her school on the islands.

"So George McFly, Lorraine what do you think of him?" asked Kairi.

Lorraine was taken aback. "George, uh, well he is nice, but just a little… odd." admitted Lorraine.

"Well, I've met him and he is such a gentleman. You should go to the dance with him." said Kairi.

"Oh, I don't know Naminé." said Lorraine.

"Come on, you should give him a chance, get to know how nice he truly is." pleased Kairi.

"Is that how you ended up with Roxas?" asked Lorraine.

Kairi blushed in embarrassment. "Well, we're just friends and…" before she could finish, she saw George stroll up to the counters and also noticed Goldie dancing with some shakes to another table on the other side behind Marty's young dad.

"Lou. Give me a milk. _Chocolate_." commanded George with _some_ confidence. Lou slid said drink over to him. He emptied it in one gulp and strode over to Lorraine, notebook in hand.

Sora and Marty watched while sitting at the counter. Riku and the Disney trio watched from outside.

"Lorraine." said George.

"Oh, hi," replied Lorraine, awkwardly.

"Lorraine, my density has popped me to you." said George, reading his notes wrong.

"What?" asked Lorraine, confused.

"I mean…" stammered George.

Kairi looked over to Marty and Sora and mouthed, "Really?" The two teens just shrugged.

"Wait. Do I know you?" asked Lorraine.

"Yes. Yes! I am George McFly! Your density! I mean _destiny_!" he replied enthusiastically.

Suddenly he, Marty and Sora heard a familiar voice.

"Hey McFly!" they all turned to see Biff, Match, Skinhead, and 3-D enter the cafe. "I thought I told you not to come in here. Now, you're gonna pay." he snorted, coming towards George.

"How much do you want Biff?" asked George nervously.

Marty then stuck out his foot tripping Biff over and he fell to the floor. This made Biff red in the face as looked at Marty.

"Alright punk! Now I'm gonna…"

"Whoa, whoa, Biff. What's that?" asked Marty, pointing behind him. Biff turned around to see nothing and when he turned back, Marty punched him smack in the face into the table.

Seeing his chance, Marty ran towards the door, shoving Biff's gang over in the process. Biff then chased after him, his gang following close behind. Knowing serious stuff was about to happen, Sora made a run for it too. Kairi noticed.

"Uh, I got to go!" she told Lorraine and made a mad dash after her best friend.

"That's Calvin Klein. Oh my gosh, he's a dream!" said Lorraine.

George just sighed.

 _KH_

Outside, Marty ran towards Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku. "Donald! Summon my skateboard!" he cried. Noticing Marty was in a panic, Donald summoned Marty's skateboard and the teen raced away. Sora and Kairi then ran up.

"Gosh, what happened?!" asked Mickey, concerned.

"Long story short, Biff was about to ruin everything and Marty's dead meat!" explained Sora.

"We've got to help him!" exclaimed Kairi.

They saw Biff and his pals get into his car and started to chase Marty as he skated for it. As the six got onto the road, swarms of Heartless blocked their path.

"Donald, get us back into our clothes!" said Mickey.

"You got it!" replied Donald. With the snap of his feathery fingers, he, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy were soon out of their "blending in" clothes and in their _Kingdom Hearts 2_ attires much to everyone in the café's shock.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, Goofy summoned his shield, and this time, Riku summoned the Soul Eater.

 _Mission: Defeat the Heartless while trying to catch up to Marty and the bullies._

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

As Biff continued to chase Marty with his car around the town, Sora and the others slayed Heartless left and right. Once they were all slain, Sora looked to see Marty and the bullies approaching a manure truck.

"Guys look!" he called. The others turned and gasped as they saw the scene before them. Marty was now against the car, luckily still on his board, trying to push against it to get away.

"I'm gonna ram him!" snarled Biff.

Marty thought otherwise as he suddenly jumped off his skateboard, hopped into the car, ran across to the other side, and landed back on his board. He skidded to a stop as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy caught up to him.

Biff and his gang watched in shock and turned their head to see they were heading towards the truck.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** they screamed. Biff tried to turn away, but he ended up ramming the side of his car against the truck as manure poured on them.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty stared speechless, before bursting out laughing at the scene so hard they had to calm themselves before they"d burst with hernias, taking deep breaths before returning to normal.

"Now that is funny." remarked Riku.

"I'll say." Donald agreed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Suddenly, a giant Heartless monster appeared between them and the manure crash scene. It was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' guardian.

"Ansem's guardian!" exclaimed Riku.

Sora and his pals summoned their weapons immediately.

Marty gulped nervously. "I don't think my skateboard is enough to take that down…" he told Sora, who smiled as he got an idea.

"Mickey, Marty's gonna need a weapon upgrade!" Sora told the mouse king, who smiled as he tossed Kingdom King D to Marty who caught it.

Before Marty could ask if Mickey needed it, the king summoned the Star Seeker. Shrugging, Marty got into a battle stance, mimicking Sora's stance with Kingdom key D in his grasp.

 _Mission: Defeat Ansem's Guardian._

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Marty_

The battle progressed. Sora attacked the guardian's attacks by shooting several freeze spells at its hands. Donald would then shoot them with his staff, trying to slow it down.

Goofy used his shield like a Frisbee against the guardian's head. This irritated the monster who tossed a dark spell at the king's captain before it was blocked Riku holding both Way to Dawn and Soul Eater.

"A-hyuck! Thanks Riku!" thanked Goofy.

"Anytime, Goof." replied Riku.

Kairi and Mickey used their keyblades like guns at the monster while also being the healers, casting cures on themselves and their allies.

Marty skated around the monster on his skateboard and used Mickey's keyblade like a gun as well, casting the same spells as everyone. Even though he was never in position like this before, he found it both exciting and frightening at the same time.

The seven gathered back together. Ansem's guardian was now really ticked off. Sora and Donald looked at each other, and nodded as the grabbed each other by the arms, resulting in Sora being shown in his blue Wisdom Form, and Donald gone. Sora began throwing several attacks at Ansem's guardian, and finished him off with Magic Spice. The creature fell to the ground and disappeared into darkness. Sora re-joined his group and soon Donald reappeared and Sora was back in his normal attire.

The townspeople cheered at the seven. Donald unsummoned Marty's skateboard as the teen handed Mickey back his keyblade. "Thanks a lot Mickey." he said.

"No problem at all." replied Mickey, kindly.

"I'm gonna get those punks…" snarled a manure-covered Biff, who had witnessed the whole fight, a dark substance slightly appearing around him.

"Come on let's go back to the Doc's. I'm exhausted." said Kairi. The other six nodded as they walked away.

Lorraine watched them go, smitten at Marty's bravery. George sighed as he left for home.

 _KH_

At the Castle That Never Was, Maleficent, Ansem, and Xemnas had watched the whole ordeal.

"Seems my guardian has failed me." scoffed Ansem.

"Do not worry. He can be revived." said Xemnas.

"All the same, those heroes must be disposed of." said Maleficent. She turned to Biff and his gang. "This Biff Tannen boy and his gang display such darkness in their hearts, especially Tannen." she remarked.

"Indeed, I'll let the Heartless stay near him. He will make a good Heartless. Perhaps even his cronies as well." agreed Xemnas.

Maleficent and Terra-Xehanort's two haves continued to watch the events unfold.

 _KH_

The seven arrived back at the Doc's garage.

"I must say, that was some great fighting with the keyblade Marty." remarked Donald.

"Never knew you had it in you." added Goofy.

"Who knows, maybe someday you'll be able to wield a keyblade too." remarked Kairi.

"Yep, you and Sora are kinda alike." added Riku with a smirk.

"Are not!" Marty and Sora said together, before looking at each other and they all laughed as they went inside the garage.

Inside, Doc's dog, Copernicus barked happily as they entered.

"Heya Copernicus." greeted Sora.

"Glad to see you, boy." said Marty.

Copernicus hopped towards Mickey and started licking Mickey's face in delight.

"Aww. Good boy." cooed Mickey as he petted the dog.

"Where's the Doc?" asked Donald.

Then, they heard a familiar sound.

" _Oh my gosh. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it everyone!"_

The seven friends glanced to each other nervously and walked over to see Doc, re-watching the tapes from 1985.

" _Oh my gosh. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it everyone!"_

"Doc?" asked Kairi. Doc jumped, turning off the TV.

"Great Scott! I didn't even here you come in."

Mickey sighed. "Emmett, there's something we need to tell you…"

"Your majesty please! Don't tell me! I mustn't know too much about my own future!" interrupted Doc.

"But Doc…" started Marty.

"Marty please. If I know too much about my own future, I could end up endangering my own existence-just like you." explained Doc.

"Got it Doc." sighed Sora.

"Well to cheer you up, why don't I show you what I've been working on?" asked Doc as he led the seven to an unpainted model of Hill Valley. It had the Clock tower, several stores, and a toy car. The heroes noticed barbed wire and an iron pole near and on the clock tower.

"Let me show you my plan for sending you home. Please excuse the crudity of this model. I didn't have time to build it to scale or to paint it." said Doc.

"Aww it's ok Doc." replied Mickey.

"Thank you. Now then, we run industrial-strength electrical cable from the top of the clock tower... down, suspending it over the street between these two lampposts. Meanwhile, we've outfitted the time vehicle with this big pole and hook... which runs directly into the flux capacitor. At the calculated moment... you start off from down the street... driving directly toward the cable, accelerating to 88 miles per hour. According to the flyer, at precisely 10:04 p.m., lightning will strike the clock tower, electrifying the cable... as the connecting hook makes contact... thereby sending 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor... and sending you seven back to 1985." explained Doc.

He then handed Marty the toy car. "Now then, you wind up the car, and I'll stimulate the lightning."

"Got it." said Marty.

Doc got ready. "Ready… Set… Release!" he commanded.

Marty let the car go as it sped along the road. Doc connected the cables and electricity flowed through and hit the car. Unfortunately, it set the car on fire as it fell off the model and drove into a plie of trash setting it on fire. Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's eyes went wide at the sight.

"Argh!" gasped Doc in a funny way as he saw the blaze.

"I got it!" cried Goofy as he grabbed a fire extinguisher. He tried to put it out, but ended up being flown backwards through the window after turning it on, shouting his signature scream.

Donald sighed as he picked up the extinguisher and began putting out the fire himself.

"You're instilling us with a lot of confidence." remarked Riku sarcastically as Donald finished putting out the fire.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, you all focus on Marty's dad." replied Doc as the feathered mage handed him the extinguisher.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kairi looked out the broken window to see…

"Eek! It's Lorraine!" she panicked

"Quick! Sora, Riku, cover the model! Mickey, Donald, Kairi, cover the you-know-what! We mustn't let her see!" cried Doc. Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Kairi opened the door to let Lorraine in. To everyone's surprise, she was carrying in Goofy.

"Hi Ca-Marty…" said a shy Lorraine

"Lorraine, how did you know we were here?" asked Marty."

"I followed you guys after that fight with that thing. Then I saw Goofy crash through the window and helped him up." she replied, nervously.

"Thanks again Lorraine."said Goofy, taking off his yellow hat and rubbed his head.

"You're welcome. Uh, is that your uncle Marty?" she asked, pointing to a little worried Doc.

"Yes, that's my Uncle Emmett." lied Marty.

"Hi." she said nervously to the Doc, who just slightly waved in return. "Marty, this may seem a little square, but I was wondering if you'd ask me to the 'Enchantment Under the Sea Dance' this Saturday?" she asked.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc became instantly nervous as they listened.

"You mean... nobody's asked you?" asked Marty.

"No... not yet." she replied.

"What about George McFly?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy."said Kairi.

"George? Well, he's kinda cute, but... I think a man should be strong... protect the woman he loves. Don't you?" asked Lorraine. Marty glanced at his friends, all who were nervous.

"Yeah..." replied Marty.

"Ok. See you then." said Lorraine. She went to the door, before glancing at the other seven in the garage. "See you around." she said, before leaving.

Marty pulled out the picture of his siblings. He gasped in shcok before showing his pals.

"Guys! Dave's disappeared!" he cried. Doc, Sora, and Co. gasped. Dave had completley vanished from the picture. And now Linda's top have looked faded.

"You're right! And now Linda's vanishing too!" cried Mickey.

"Great Scott! We need to get your parents together pronto! Otherwise, we are gonna have a major time catastrophie!" exclaimed Doc.

"But Lorraine isn't even inrested in George!" Donald pointed out.

"There has got to be a way to get them together. Think!" said Kairi.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Doc all pondered for ideas. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Marty's head.

"Guys, I've got an idea." Sora, Doc, and the travellers huddled together, Copernicus joining in. MArty told them the plan.

"It's risky, but it just might work to save your family and future." said Mikcey.

"Alright, let's find George and get to work!" declared Sora.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty went off to find George to tell him the plan, and Doc uncovered the time machine and got back to work.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Let me know what you all think in the reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble at the Dance

_**Now things are about to get intense in this longer chapter. After that, there are gonna be some (hopefully you guys think so) heart-warming moments at the dance. And keep an eye out for those references! Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 8_

Later that day, Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were helping George with the laundry at his house. The latter six decided to stick to their _KHII_ attires since everyone already saw them wear them after battling Ansem's guardian. Marty decided to stick with his clothes, minus the jacket.

"I still don't get it. How can I go to the dance with Lorraine, if she's going with you?" asked George.

"George trust us, she _wants_ to go with you." insisted Marty.

"Yeah, she just doesn't know it yet." added Goofy.

"That is why we are going to show her that you are a fighter." said Riku.

"Yeah that you, George McFly is willing to protect the woman he loves!" encouraged Donald.

"Yeah, but I've never picked a fight in my life." argued George.

"Don't worry George, you're not really gonna fight anyone." said Mickey with a calm smile.

"Yeah, you'll only be coming to the rescue." added Sora.

"They're right. Now then let's go over the plan. 8:30, where will you be?" asked Marty.

"At the gym and you'll be in the car with Lorraine." answered George.

"Right, so around 8:35, she's gonna get angry at Marty." continued Kairi.

"And she's gonna get mad at you because…" inquired George.

"Well George, girls tend to get mad when their taken advantage of." explained Marty.

"That's why I never take advantage of Minnie." said Mickey.

"Or Daisy." added Donald.

"Or Clarabelle." finished Goofy.

As George was hanging a bra on the clothes line, he suddenly began to ask, horrified, "Wait. Are you gonna touch her on…"

Sora, Marty, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were taken aback by the sudden response, almost completely horrified themselves as shocked expressions were revealed on their faces.

"WHAT?! NO!" exclaimed Sora, calming him down.

"We are not doing _that_!" added Marty.

"We would NEVER want to go _that_ far!" added Donald.

"They're right. Anyways, at 8:35, you come to the car, see them struggling, and then you say…" started Riku.

"I come over and say, 'Hey you get your damn hands off her!' Do you really think I oughta swear?" asked George.

"Yes George, you should. It'll show you're tough." encouraged Donald.

"Granted I'm all against swearing, but in this case, I'm willing to make an exception." said Mickey.

"Anyways, you come, punch me in the stomach, I'm out cold, and you and Lorraine live happily ever after." finished Marty.

"Gosh, you guys make it sound so easy. I just wish I wasn't so scared." groaned George.

"Don't worry about it. It's like you always say, 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'" said Marty.

"How did you know that's what I always say?" asked George.

Marty paused. "You mean I'm right?" he lied.

"Huh, who knew right?" asked Sora, adding onto the lie as he put his hands behind his head.

 _KH_

A few days later, Marty was getting ready to go to the dance. He was wearing a grey wool suit, a white shirt and narrow red tie.

"How do I look?" he asked the travellers.

"You look great." complimented Kairi.

"Thanks Kairi." said Marty, before sighing heavily, making the others worry.

"Gawrsh Marty, what's wrong?" asked Goofy.

"It's about Doc. You all know what happens to him in the future. Every time I tried to warn him, he keeps telling me it could risk endangering the future." replied Marty, as if he was trying not to tear up.

"Marty we understand. We want to tell him too. He's just too stubborn." agreed Kairi.

"More like over exaggerated." agreed Sora. "We must tell him no matter what!" he declared.

Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, you know why we can't do that." he sighed.

"That's meddling." added Donald.

"We already let Marty endanger his own existence. Even as Mickey said it not counting, we just can't risk it. Plus, we can get into serious trouble." added Goofy.

"I'm sorry you three. But they're right. It's to protect the order." said Mickey, sadly.

Sora and Kairi stared. "But-" they began.

"No… they're right." interrupted Marty, sounding like he was about to cry. "It's my fault this happened, and I don't want to cause any more trouble… or get you guys in trouble."

Sora noticed small tears falling down the teen's cheek. He immediately felt bad.

"I'll just… let the future happen as it is _(sniff)_ I-I need to check myself in the mirror…" he squeaked slightly as he ran into another room.

"Marty!" Sora and Kairi cried as he shut the door, and they could almost hear him sob. Sora and Kairi's expressions then changed from horrified… to anger. They turned to Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, surprising the four as the two teen's glared daggers at them.

"What was that?!" asked Sora. "We try to help Marty and what do you do? You convince him to not let us help save his best friend from getting killed!"

"Sora-" began Donald trying to calm him, but to no avail as Kairi spoke up.

"If it weren't for Doc, we wouldn't be able to get back to 1985, where Marty currently belongs, and where the Gummi Ship is! Doc's are only hope to continue our journey to protect the worlds, defeat Maleficent and Xehanort, and reunite with Minnie, Daisy, Max, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and EVERYONE!" she scolded.

"We know the order prevents us from meddling, but isn't it our duty as defending the worlds, to protect everyone? And you're just gonna let Doc die in the future? Huh?! And what's worse, it's not just Doc's stubbornness, but YOU four that just made Marty cry because you refused to help warn his best friend his grim fate!" added Sora.

"Aside from Doc, Jennifer, and Marty's band, WE'RE Marty's best friends too! Friends help each other, world order or not!" finished Kairi, as she and Sora both crossed their arms, crossly.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were surprised by Sora and Kairi's outburst. Normally the likes of Donald and Mickey would've argued, but Sora and Kairi's words lingered in theirs, Goofy's, and Riku's heads. They're expressions changed to guilt as they realized the two were right. They were Marty and Doc's friends. And friends look out for one another.

Mickey could easily relate how they did help each other out, as well as him Donald, and Goofy when they were growing up, Sora, Riku, and Kairi on the islands, Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their adventures before Ansem and Xemnas' defeats, Terra, Ven, and Aqua before their fates, and especially Roxas, Naminé, Axel, and possibly someone else before Roxas became part of Sora to wake him up, Naminé merging with Kairi and Axel revived as Lea.

"You're both right. Come on, Marty need some comforting." replied the mouse king.

The seven approached the living room where they saw Marty sitting in Doc's chair, softly sobbing to himself. Mickey softly tugged on Marty's jacket. Marty, all teared up looked at Mickey before the mouse leapt into Marty's arms in a hug, starting to tear up himself.

"Marty, we're so sorry." apologized Mickey as he softly sobbed too.

"We didn't mean to make you cry." soothed Donald, tearing up himself.

"We were just worried about the consequences too." sobbed Goofy.

"We'll figure out how to save Doc." said Riku, a few small tears escaping his eyes.

"Thanks guys." sniffed Marty and the seven hugged.

"You know," said Sora, still in the hug, "I've got an idea."

 _KH_

It was late at night as Marty sat in Lou's café writing a letter as he wrote out loud:

" _Dear Doc,_

 _On the night we go back to 1955, you're shot by Libyan nationalists, for stealing their plutonium for the time machine, and saving Hill Valley from them. Please take whatever precautions needed to protect yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your friends Marty McFly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy."_

He then put it into an envelope that said, _"Do not open until 1985."_

 _KH_

Outside near the clock tower, Doc and the world-travellers were working on the device to send the latter six and Marty back to 1985, while telling stories the told Marty the past week about their past adventures.

"And that's how we took down Xemnas." finished Sora.

"Interesting story. The way you describe this Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas is truly fascinating." commented Doc.

Goofy looked to the side and saw an officer near the covered DeLorean. "Um fellers, we got a problem." he called to his pals.

"Hey, hey! Officer! Don't touch that, that's a weather experiment!" called Doc, running over to him.

As the world travellers watched Doc talk to the officer, Marty came out of the café, and secretly placed the letter into Doc's jacket pocket. He then walked back to the travellers.

"Letter, set and good." he whispered.

"Good work." replied Sora.

They continued to watch as Doc handed the officer 10 bucks as a permit and he walked away. He then turned back to the seven.

"Alright Marty, my car's all ready to go. You'd better pick up your mom."

"Got it Doc." said Marty. As he walked towards the driver's side, he stopped.

"Something wrong?" asked Donald.

"I'm just not sure if I can do this. You know, hitting on my mom." replied Marty.

"No one said anything about hitting her." said Doc, half-confused.

Riku rolled his eyes. "That's not what he meant. Marty just remember, it's all a plan."

"Easy for you guys to say. I mean this is one of those things that could screw me up for the rest of my life." said Marty.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Mickey.

"Well, you lost Terra, Ven, and Aqua years ago and you still don't know what happened to them. _(turns to Sora, Riku, and Kairi)_ You guys all got separated from your home thanks to the darkness when you were younger. _(turns slightly to Sora, Donald, and Goofy)_ You two nearly lost Sora for good when he temporarily became a Heartless. And you two along with Mickey witnessed Goofy get knocked unconscious by a boulder and you three thought he was _dead_. Forgive me for saying this, but those are things you just can't forget." replied Marty.

"I guess that makes sense." admitted Kairi.

"But _this_ is nothing compared to any of _that_. What if I end up going back to the future, and end up being… gay?" asked Marty.

"Why shouldn't you be happy?" asked Doc, confused.

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and even Riku and King Mickey couldn't help but chuckle at that confused reply.

"Yeah, um, I've gotta go pick up my mother…" said Marty as he got into Doc's car and drove to the Baines' residence.

"You guys going to the dance too?" asked Doc.

"Might as well. You never know if the Heartless, Nobodies, or even Unversed might attack." replied Riku.

"We'll also make sure things go to plan to save the McFly's." said Kairi.

"And I'm sure the dance will be great." added Sora.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to stay to protect you in case the Darkness shows up?" asked Mickey, a little concerned.

"Nah, if Marty says him and my 1985 self can handle them before you all showed up, then I should be alright." assured Doc, before adding, "Plus, I got a gun to defend myself in my toolbox."

"Gotcha." said Sora. As he and the other began to depart, Sora stopped and addressed the Doc, "Say Doc? I know this probably won't happen, because I believe in Marty, but when do you think he'll start to vanish from existence?"

"Beats the heck out of me." was all Doc could say.

Sora nodded, and raced off to catch his friends.

 _KH_

A while later at the school, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were at the dance. A band called Marvin Berry and the Starlighters was playing the music.

"Man, this is a cool dance." remarked Sora.

"The decorations for the underwater theme are spectacular." added Kairi.

Just then, Donald and Goofy came back, their faces covered in chocolate.

"And the snack buffet is delicious! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"And the punch is refreshing! Ha-ha!" added Donald.

Mickey glanced at George who was wearing a white suit and dancing by himself before the mouse king glanced at the gym clock.

"Marty and Lorraine should be here soon." he noted.

"I'm just surprised no one noticed the three famous Disney characters in the gymnasium." he remarked.

"Must be denser than we thought." chuckled Sora.

Everyone burst out laughing at that statement.

 _Outside…_

Marty and Lorraine pulled up in Doc's car. Marty knew now was the time to put his plan into action.

"Do you mind if we park a while?" asked Marty, nervously.

"That's a great idea! I'd love to park!" exclaimed Lorraine.

 _That_ stunned Marty. "Huh?!" he asked.

"Marty, I'm almost 18, it's like I've never parked before." she replied.

Marty was now even more stunned.

"Marty is there something wrong?" asked Lorraine, concerned.

"Uh, no not at all." he lied. He then noticed Lorraine was about to take a drink from a liquor bottle. He immediately swiped it away.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Lorraine, surprised.

"Because… you'll regret it later in life. Believe me, please." replied Marty, taking a stressed sip. He didn't want his mom to be an alcoholic.

"Oh Marty don't be such a square, everyone drinks." countered Lorraine, pulling out a box of cigarettes, which made Marty spit out the liquor.

"You smoke too?!" he exclaimed.

"You know you're starting to sound like me mother." grumbled Lorraine. "When _I_ have kids, I'll let them do whatever they want." she added.

"I'd like to have that in writing." muttered Marty to himself.

"Huh?" asked Lorraine, confused.

"Oh, uh, nothing" replied Marty, nervously.

 _Back in the school…_

"We're gonna take a little break, but we'll be back in a while, so nobody go anywhere." Marvin told the dance as he and the band left.

George then glanced at the clock and realized it was time for the plan, so he rushed out the door.

"Right on schedule." remarked Sora, watching George go. He then noticed Riku seemed upset. "Hey Riku, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"The Darkness. It's near here! I can feel it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! That means Marty, Lorraine, and George could be in trouble!" exclaimed Mickey.

"We'll need to split up in case the school's attacked. I'll check on Marty and his young parents."

"I'll come too!" volunteered Donald.

"Then the rest of us will stay here if something goes wrong." said Kairi.

Riku and Donald made a mad dash for the door, just as Principal Strickland came by. "What's with them?" he asked Sora.

"Uh, they're excited because some friends of theirs have just arrived." lied Sora before smiling sheepishly.

Strickland only nodded before going back to patrol the dance.

"He noticed that, but not famous Disney characters in his school, or the fact that Biff should be in more trouble than he deserves." Sora remarked to the others. Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy only shrugged.

 _Back outside…_

Marty was now panting nervously.

"Marty is something wrong?" asked Lorraine, concerned.

"Lorraine, have you ever, uh," stammered Marty. "Been in a situation where you know you had to act a certain way but when you got there, you didn't know if you could go through with it?"

"You mean like how you should act on a first date?" asked Lorraine, calmly.

"Uh, yeah." replied Marty.

"Well Marty, you know what I do in situations like that?" asked Lorraine as she leaned in closer.

"What?" Marty asked, nervously.

"I don't worry." she replied before pressing her lips against Marty's and engaged in a small kiss. Marty was now way beyond stunned. Suddenly, Lorraine pulled away.

"No, this is all wrong. I don't know why, but when I kiss you, it feels like I'm kissing… my brother. I guess that doesn't make any sense, does it?" she asked.

"No, it makes perfect sense." said Marty, relieved. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" gasped Lorraine.

The door opened and Marty thought it was Biff, only to turn around to see… Biff and his gang!

"Biff!" he exclaimed. He then noticed that he had yellowish eyes, and looked like he was on fire, and yet the fire was black. He then realized Biff had been consumed by the Darkness, just like as the world travellers told him and Doc about.

"You cost $300 of damage to my car you punk! Now I'm gonna take it out on you and your friends when I find them!" he growled.

"Biff stop! You're drunk!" pleaded Lorraine.

"He's not drunk Lorraine." said a voice. The three turned over to see Riku and Donald walk up, Way to Dawn in Riku's hand, and Donald's staff in his hand. It had been Riku who spoke. "He's been consumed by the Darkness."

Biff snarled as he shouted "Get them!"

Then out of nowhere, Match, Skinhead, and 3-D appeared behind the two. Match kicked Riku in the ankle, breaking it.

"AAH!" he exclaimed, dropping his keyblade _(which disappeared)_ and clutching his ankle, hissing in pain.

Before Donald could cast a cure on him, 3-D grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey, put me down!" shouted Donald.

Biff handed Marty to Skinhead who held him tight. "Get these buttheads out of here. I'll deal with them later." he instructed his gang as he got into the car with Lorraine and began kissing her, much to her fright.

Biff's gang then dragged Marty, Riku, and Donald around back.

"Let us go you big palookas!" said Donald angrily, only to get smacked upside the head by Match.

They then noticed an open car trunk. "Let's put 'em in there." suggested Skinhead.

"Yeah." agreed 3-D.

They put Marty in first, then Riku, and set Donald on top before slamming the trunk shut.

"That's for messing up my hair." said Skinhead.

Then, one of the Starlighters named Reginald stepped out from the car.

"The heck are you doing to my car?" he asked the gang, angry.

"Hey beat it, this don't concern you!" snarled 3-D.

Suddenly, Marvin at the rest of the band stepped out of the car.

"Hey listen guys…" began Skinhead, but the band wouldn't listen and three of them chased after the bullies while Marvin and Reginald stayed behind.

"Help! We're stuck!" called Riku from inside the trunk.

"Reginald, where're your keys?" asked Marvin

"The keys are in here!" called Marty.

"Say that again?" asked Marvin, in disbelief.

"Hey said, the keys are in the trunk!" quacked Donald.

Marvin and Reginald looked at each other knowing that rescuing these three wouldn't be easy.

 _Back in the parking lot…_

Back in the parking lot, George ran to the car, thinking Marty had made Lorraine angry already. As he got there, he opened the door.

"Hey you, get your damn hands off her!" he said only to realize it was a Darkness-consumed Biff. "Oh…" he muttered, nervously.

"I think you've got the wrong car McFly. Turn around and leave." smirked biff.

"George, help me!" cried Lorraine. George just stood where he was, nervous.

"Are you deaf McFly? Make like a tree, and get out of here!" snarled Biff.

"No Biff, you leave her alone." stuttered George.

Biff let go of Lorraine, then grabbed George's arm and began to twist it behind the man's back as he howled in pain.

"Biff, stop it!" cried Lorraine, but to no avail.

 _Back at Reginald's car…_

"Give me a hand Reginald." pleaded Marvin and he and Reginald tried to get Marty, Donald, and Riku out of the trunk with a screwdriver with the other three Starlighters watching.

He finally got it open, but sliced his hand in the process.

"Ow! I sliced my hand!" he exclaimed.

Donald and the teens stepped out of the trunk. "Whose keys are these?" he asked the band.

"Mine." replied Reginald. Donald handed the keys to him.

"Thanks a lot guys." Marty thanked, grateful. Donald and Riku nodded in agreement. After Donald quickly casted a cure on all three of them, they ran off, only to bump into Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy.

"Guys!" exclaimed Donald. "What are you doing here?"

"As a Princess of Heart, Kairi sensed you were in trouble." replied Sora.

"What happened?!" asked Mickey, concerned.

"A Darkness-consumed Biff happened. He ruined the plan, and had his gang shove the three of us into that car trunk before the Starlighters chased them off, and two of them named Marvin and Reginald freed us."

"Wait, if Biff's over there then…" began Goofy before gasping in shock. "Oh no! Lorraine and George are in trouble!" he cried.

Mickey gasped. "Come on, we have to help them!"

The seven then ran to the car.

 _Back at the parking lot…_

Biff continued to twist George's arm further into breaking it, despite Lorraine's protests.

"Biff, stop it! You're hurting him!" she protested, leaping onto him.

"Get off Lorraine!" snarled Biff.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty approached the scene.

"Oh no George!" cried Sora. He summoned Kingdom Key, but Kairi stopped him.

"Sora, _he_ has to save her. We'll interfere if things turn even worse." she told her friend.

The seven continued to watch worried and then shocked as Biff shoved Lorraine to the ground, and laughed.

George was horrified too. Something inside him began to rise as he clenched his fist. And as Biff turned around, George punched him, smack in the face. Biff fell against the car, and then to the ground, unconscious.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty all stared in shock, eyes wide, and jaws all dropped wide.

"Whoa…" was all the seven could say in unison.

George looked at his hand, panting with excitement and with an "I can't believe I did it!"expression. George McFly had finally stood up to Biff Tannen. He turned to a shocked Lorraine. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Lorraine's face turned from shocked to smitten as she nodded. George helped her up and then went inside the school. The seven heroes watched them go, still surprised.

"Wow! I didn't know your dad had it in him." remarked Goofy.

"Neither did I." agreed Marty.

"Just shows he has as a lot of light in his heart." said Kairi.

Suddenly, Heartless spawned near the unconscious Biff, and then, he turned completely black with yellow eyes.

"Good grief, he's been turned into a Heartless!" cried Marty.

"The darkness in his heart has gotten the better of him." said Donald.

"Then we'll just have to get it out of him!" declared Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key.

Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Goofy summoned his shield, and Donald summoned both his staff and Marty's skateboard and tossed the board to the Hill Valley resident.

 _Mission: Destroy the Heartless and take down Biff_

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Marty_

Riku and Kairi used numerous fire and blizzard spells on the Heartless to the left, while Mickey and Donald used gravity spells and plain slicing on the ones to the right. Goofy smashed his shield against ones coming from all directions, while Sora sliced and diced ones from the back. Marty skated around the Heartless, delivering punches and then whacking them with his board.

Soon, all the Heartless were defeated, but the Heartless Biff knocked them al away with one swipe.

"How are we gonna beat him?!" asked Marty, getting up.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy. "I've got an idea!" He grabbed hands with both of them and in a bright flash; he was in his yellow Master Form with Kingdom Key in one hand, and the Fenrir Keyblade _(the one Tifa gave him after Cloud and Sephiroth disappeared in their fight)_ floating behind him thanks to the telekinesis in this Valor Form. And both Donald and Goofy were gone.

He ran towards Biff, hit him several times with both keyblades, and used Master Strike to finish him off.

Biff fell to the ground in pain and soon the Darkness disappeared and he was back to normal, but unconscious. Sora was soon back in his attire with Donald and Goofy reappearing on both sides of him.

"Man I love those forms!" complimented Marty.

"Come on, we must get back to that dance!" called Mickey as the other travellers followed him.

Marty went to the Starlighters to see them still outside.

"Guys, you got to get back in there and finish the dance." said Marty, before noticing Marvin's hand bandaged.

"Hey man, look at Marvin's hand. He can't play with this hand, and we can't play without him." protested Reginald. 

"Marvin, you got to play. They kiss for the first time at the dance. If there's no music, they can't dance. If they can't dance and kiss, then they can't fall in love and I'm history!" pleaded Marty.

"Hey man, the dance is over. Unless you know someone who can play guitar." protested Marvin.

This gave Marty an idea.

 _KH_

Soon Marty was on stage, playing the guitar, since The Starlighters decided to give him a chance.

"This is for all you lovers out there." said Marvin as he began to sing.

 _(Earth Angel sung by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters plays)_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched Marty play.

"Well, isn't that nice. Marty finally gets to play." remarked Sora smiling.

"Yeah. It sure is." smiled Kairi.

Sora then noticed couples slow-dancing to the song. He looked at Kairi nervously. "Um, Kairi, uh, do you want to dance?" he asked, nervous.

Kairi was taken aback before smiling warmly. "I'd be happy to."

Sora and Kairi soon joined in the slow-dancing.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." complemented Goofy. He then noticed Donald seemed down. He walked over to his friend. "Say-ya Donald, what's wrong?" asked Goofy.

"Oh, uh, well…" began Donald. Goofy soon figured it out.

"This reminds you of whenever you danced with Daisy, and you miss her."

Donald sighed. "Yeah." he replied sadly.

"I know how you feel. I miss doing this with Clarabelle." sighed Goofy sadly.

Donald looked up at his friend. Seeing the sadness of being left out in his eyes made the duck feel even sadder before coming up with an idea.

"Say Goofy, you want to dance?" asked Donald.

Goofy was taken aback, and looked at Donald in surprise. "Did you just ask me to dance with you?" he asked, surprised.

Donald gave Goofy a warm smile. "Yeah. Both of our girlfriends aren't here, and… I want to cheer you up."

Goofy smiled. "Of course Donald." he replied kindly.

Goofy and Donald soon began to participate in the slow dance.

"Aww, that's so sweet of Donald." cooed Mickey as he smiled at his best pals.

"The same can be said for Sora and Kairi." replied Riku, before looking at his friend. "Say Mickey, Minnie's not here, and I don't want either of us to miss out on the slow dance…" he began.

Mickey smiled warmly at his friend. "Of course Riku." he replied kindly.

Soon Riku and King Mickey began to dance as well, just as happy to be having fun.

 _On stage…_

Marty continued to watch his young parents dance, and also noticed Sora & Kairi, Donald & Goofy, and Riku & Mickey dance.

"I knew those two could do it." he said to himself. "And that's very kind that Donald and Riku to not let Goofy and Mickey feel left out." he added. He then looked at the picture and gasped. Linda had completely vanished! And now, _he_ was fading!

On the dance floor, Lorraine and George continued to dance. "Isn't that nice that Rox-Sora asked Nam, I mean, Kairi to dance?" she asked her hero.

"Yeah, and I think it's nice that Donald and Riku are trying to not let Mickey and Goofy feel left out." added George.

"Yes… George, um, aren't you gonna kiss me?" Lorraine suddenly asked.

George was taken aback. Before he could do anything, someone shoved him out of the way and began to dance with Lorraine.

"George, help me!" pleaded Lorraine. George wasn't sure what to do.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy noticed, and immediately stopped dancing. That's when Goofy noticed something. "Fellers look!" he called to his friends. The other five gasped, horrified.

Onstage, Marty was starting to vanish in both the picture, and in person. "George… Sora…" he wheezed as he began to slightly collapse.

George suddenly felt a sense of courage, and showed the man out of the way, and continued to dance with Lorraine.

"George, thank you." sighed Lorraine, happily.

George smiled, and then, he and Lorraine finally shared their first kiss.

The six travellers sighed in relief and noticed Marty suddenly jump up. The Hill Valley resident looked at the picture, and he, Linda, and Dave returned in it. The future was safe. He gave the six a thumbs up, and continued to play the guitar as Earth Angel finally ended.

 _(Earth Angel sung by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters ends)_

Everyone in the gym applauded. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran up to the stage.

"It's cool, they're with me." Marty told Marvin and his band.

"Marty your safe!" exclaimed Kairi as she and the others hugged him.

"And nice job with the guitar!" added Donald.

"Yeah man that was something. Let's do another one!" said Marvin.

"Uh, sorry but we need to go." stammered Marty.

"C'mon man, let's give do something that really cooks." insisted Marvin.

"Something that cooks…" Marty muttered. He looked at his friends, then to the clock that read 9:06. "We got time." he said before going up to the microphone. "Alright, uh, this is an oldie… well uh… it's an oldie from where we come from." he told the crowd, gesturing to the travellers, who waved. He turned to the band. "Alright guys, it's a blues riff in B, watch me for the changes, and uh, try to keep up." he told the band and began to play.

 _(Johnny B. Goode version from Back to the Future plays)_

Marty: " _Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans, way back up in the woods among the evergreens, there stood a log cabin made of earth and wood, where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode. Who never ever learned to read or write so well, but he could play a guitar just like a-ringin' a bell_

 _Go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Johnny B. Goode"_

The gym was all for this song as they all danced the night away.

Marty: " _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack, go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track. Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade, strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made People passing by, they would stop and say, 'Oh my that little country boy could play'_

 _Go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Johnny B. Goode"_

The world travellers danced onstage to the tune.

"Man I live this song!" exclaimed Sora.

"Really catchy!" added Kairi.

"Reminds me of Atlantica!" remarked Donald.

Then, Goofy noticed something. "Hey fellers, look!" They all looked over to see Marvin talking on the phone.

"Chuck! Chuck! It's Marvin! _(pause)_ Your cousin Marvin BERRY! You know that new sound you're looking for? Well listen to THIS!" he said to his cousin, holding the phone to the band.

"Looks like Marty accidentally invented Johnny B. Goode." chuckled Sora.

"And luckily, that's nothing to worry about, because if I do recall, Chuck Berry was inspired by a similar sound. So all's good! Ha-ha!" said Mickey. The others laughed and continued to dance.

Marty: " _His mother told him 'Someday you will be a man, and you will be the leader of a big old band. Many people coming from miles around, to hear you play your music when the sun go down, And one day maybe your name will be in lights, saying "Johnny B. Goode tonight"'_

 _Go go  
Go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode"_

After those lyrics, Marty did Chuck Berry's famous duck walk, and other famous band moves that he didn't realized everyone stopped dancing and were watching him. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cringed in slight embarrassment, with looks that said, "Too much."

Marty took off the guitar and handed it to Marvin. "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are gonna love it." he told the gym.

Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran towards the gym door, when they noticed Lorraine and George running up to them. "Lorraine!" they called.

"Hey everyone!" she called before approaching Marty. "Marty, I hope you don't mind, but George asked to drive me home."

"That's good. You guys are gonna be ok." he replied.

"Thanks again for introducing us to each other." thanked George.

"No problem at all." replied Sora.

"You guys are alright." said Riku, smiling.

"Make sure you guys stay out of trouble." said Donald.

"And continue your lives happily." added Goofy.

"I sense great light in your hearts. You both are gonna be great." said Kairi.

"Whelp, we'll see you around." finished Mickey.

"Yeah, been nice knowing ya." said Marty.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" asked Lorraine.

"I guarantee it." was all Marty could say.

Riku glanced at the clock. It read 9:19. "C'mon guys, we gotta go." he told his friends.

"Coming." said Marty. As the other six went through the door, Marty quickly thought of something and turned to his future parents. "Oh, one last thing. If you ever have kids, and say that one sets fire to the living room rug when he's eight, go easy on him." he told them, before leaving.

Lorraine and George smiled as they watched them go. "'Marty…' I like that name." smiled Lorraine as she and George went back to the dance.

 _KH_

At The Castle that Never Was, Maleficent and Pete watched everything.

"The impudence!" growled the witch. "They must not return to 1985!" she turned to Pete. "Send one of the Organization members to dispose of them ALL!" she ordered.

"But why can't I do it?" pouted Pete, only to get pounded on the head with Maleficent's staff. "Ok! OK! I'll go find one!" he whimpered as he ran to the throne room.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Let me know what you think! And guess which member of the organization will try to top our heroes!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fight at the Clocktower

_**And now we are on the last two chapters. Now, our heroes are gonna have one last battle in 1955. But with who? You'll see! And keep an eye out for any references! Enjoy and review!**_

 _Chapter 9_

Back at the clock tower, Doc had a lot on his hands, aside from keeping the DeLorean discovered by the town residents. Heartless soldiers seemed to have tried to tamper with the experiment to send Marty, Sora, and Co. back to 1985. Luckily, Doc had his gun by his side.

"Get away from the wires!" he shouted to one near the lampposts and shot it.

Then one jumped on his shoulder. "Argh! Get off! I'll never submit to the darkness!" he growled, hitting the Heartless in the head with the butt of his gun, destroying it.

He then looked up to see a knight-looking Heartless near the pole to attract the lightning. "YOU! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" he shouted, shooting the Heartless, which fell onto the clock tower's stairs, disappearing. "Bullseye!" exclaimed Doc, triumphantly.

Just then, Sora arrived with Goofy and Riku on his glider, and Mickey pulled up with Donald and Kairi on his. They hopped off towards the Doc.

"There you guys are!" exclaimed the Doc.

"We heard gunshots and I sensed the Darkness." said Riku.

"Gosh, is everything alright?" asked a worried Mickey.

"Just a few Heartless pests, but nothing I couldn't handle." replied Doc, waving it off. He then realized they were one hero short. "Great Scott! Where's Marty?" he asked.

Before anyone could reply, Doc's car pulled up, and Marty came out quickly, out of his suit and back in his shirts, jacket, life-vest jacket, jeans, suspenders, socks, watch, and sneakers.

"Sorry I'm late, but I _wasn't_ gonna go back in that zoot-suit." he told Doc.

"Plus, most of his clothes and that watch don't belong in the 50's." added Sora.

"But good news: We did it! My parents are together and my family's saved!" exclaimed Marty.

"It's true, George came through and knocked out Biff in one punch… before we had to deal with his Heartless… luckily he's ok, but won't be hurting anyone for a while." added Mickey as Marty showed Doc the picture.

"He's never stood up to that butthead in his life!" exclaimed Marty.

"Never?!" asked Doc, a little concerned, handing Marty back his picture.

"Is something wrong?" asked Riku.

"Un, no, nothing at all." replied Doc as they walked over to the DeLorean. "Alright, all of Marty's stuff and my 1985 counterpart's stuff are in the car, electric pole is hanging on the side, _(looks up to the dark, cloudy sky)_ and weather's on schedule." remarked Doc.

He then grabbed a clock. "Now then, after calculations in timing and weather resistance, in precisely 32 minutes and… _(looks at his watch)_ 14 seconds, this clock will go off. By that time, the time machine will be at the starting point, and it'll be your job to hit the gas pedal to bring that sucker up to 88 miles per hour, and then lightning strikes and the electricity will go through the poll, generating the 1.21 jigawatts, and you all will be sent back to 1985, at the precise time you left, like nothing ever happened." he told them, setting the clock near the dashboard and closing the door.

"Sounds simple enough." remarked Kairi.

Everyone laughed at that remark.

"It's hard to believe it'll be 30 years before I see you all again." sighed Doc.

"We will have a lot to talk about after spending a week in 1955." agreed Riku.

"Guess so." replied Doc.

Suddenly, while others were about to get into the car, Doc reached into his jacket pocket… and pulled out their letter to him. "What is the meaning of this?!" he asked Marty, Sora, and Co.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped when they realized Doc had the letter.

"You'll find out in 30 years." was all Marty could say.

"It's information about the future, isn't it!?" exclaimed Doc, frantically.

"Doc wait!" cried Sora as he and others ran towards him on the other side of the time machine.

"I told you! The consequences could endanger us!" cried Doc.

"Doc please!" cried Goofy

"You have to trust us!" pleaded Donald.

"It could damage our future! King Mickey, how could you let this happen?! You know the order is against meddling! You all could be in serious trouble for telling someone their future in this world!" exclaimed Doc.

Mickey knew Doc was right, but even as a king, he didn't care this time. "Doc, I'm really sorry, but it's a risk you're gonna have to take! Your LIFE depends on it" said Mickey, trying hard not to cry as well as the rest of the heroes.

"NO! I refuse to accept the responsibilities!" cried Doc, tearing up the letter, much to the other seven's horror.

"Doc, NO!" cried Kairi.

"Then I guess we'll just have to tell you!" cried Sora.

But before anyone could tell Doc his fate, Goofy gasped and pointed farther down the street near the clock tower.

"Fellers, look!" the dog cried.

The others turned to see… a member of Organization XIII!

"Great Scott! Who is that?!" asked Doc, unwittingly putting the torn letter pieces into his jacket pocket.

"Organization XIII!" cried Mickey.

The member leaped forward, and stopped 3 feet in front of the eight. It then snapped its fingers, and suddenly a tree branch fell onto the chords connected from the wire across the lampposts to the rod on the tower, disconnecting them!

"Great Scott! He disconnected the wires!" cried Doc.

The member then removed his hood to reveal a familiar man with long grey spikey hair.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in horror as they knew the man all too well.

"Xemnas!" exclaimed Sora.

"Xemnas? As in the leader of the old organization and a current one in Master Xehanort's?" asked Marty.

"The very same." growled Riku as he and the other travellers glared at Terra Xehanort's Nobody.

"Nice of you to remember me." sneered Xemnas, sarcastically. He then grinned evilly, making Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Doc feel uneasy. "I also see you lot have been… meddling." he added.

"What gives you that idea?!" growled Goofy.

Xemnas chuckled. "You're are truly as dumb as you are ignorant. You revealed the idea of other worlds to Marty McFly and Dr. Brown, you unwittingly let the boy interfere with his parent's first meeting, and right now, you're warning the crazy scientist of his fate." he replied.

"I'd hardly call that meddling. They got the parents back together." scoffed Doc.

Xemnas' grin darkened. "Even so, they revealed the secret of world-travelling. They aren't even fit to return home, or to their worlds."

"Who cares?! We trust Marty and Doc, and they trust us!" protested Sora.

"Besides, they swore to the secrecy of helping protect the order. Unlike you and the other bad guys." added Riku, glaring.

"What are you even doing her you monster?" asked Kairi, angrily.

Xemnas glared at the eight. "If you must know, Maleficent sent me here to make sure none of you return."

 _Flashback:_

 _Maleficent had just sent Pete to get a member to stop the world-travellers from returning to 1985. Pete ran into the throne room where he finds Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort sitting in their chairs._

" _Uh, excuse me?" asked Pete._

 _Young Xehanort sighed. "What do you want, now?" he asked the cat, annoyed._

" _It seems as though the punks are about to get back to 1985 with the McFly boy. Uh, Maleficent has requested one of you go stop them." replied Pete, a little worried._

" _Hmm. Seems as though the Heartless Biff Tannen has failed to dispose of them." mused Ansem. He turned to Xemnas. "I would go myself, but I am needed to check on the weapons created by that old woman and that soldier who wants to find the heart of something."_

 _Xemnas nodded in understanding. "I will go then. I'll see to it that they DON'T return."_

 _He then hopped off his chair and opened a Corridor to Darkness._

" _Are ya sure you don't want me to give you some back-up?" asked Pete, hopefully._

 _His response was Xemnas flicking him in the forehead and sending him to the ground, the same way Hades did to Sora back at Olympus Coliseum. "No, you will go check on Scar and his army, and then clean the library." Xemnas scowled as he left, the corridor vanishing behind him._

 _Just then, Vanitas entered the room followed by Luxord and Larxene, the latter two heading towards their chairs. He looked at the knocked over Pete and snickered._

" _That's what you get for being the fat weakling." he snickered._

 _Ansem and Young Xehanort could only nod in agreement._

 _Back to Hill Valley:_

"And now that I'm here, none of you are going back." he said, evilly.

"Not gonna happen." Marty disagreed. "These guys are some of the greatest friends I know. They helped me get my parents together to save me, Dave, and Linda. They know how to fight those Heartless things well. They have every right to go back to the future with me so they can protect the other worlds from the likes of YOU!"

Xemnas only smirked. "Such a bold disagreement. Too bad it'll be your last."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to just argue." replied Marty. Xemnas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was also causing a _distraction_." Marty added, smirking.

Before Xemnas could reply, out of nowhere, Doc suddenly punched him in the face, sending the Nobody to the ground, grabbing his face.

"Nice job Doc!" cried Kairi.

"Thank you! Now then, _(grabs the fallen cables)_ get that man out of here, and then get the DeLorean in position!" he called as he ran inside the clock tower.

"With pleasure!" replied Sora, summoning Kingdom Key.

Riku then summoned Way to Dawn, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Goofy summoned his shield, and Donald summoned his staff, then summoned Marty's skateboard, and tossed it to the teen.

 _(Xemnas Final Battle from Kingdom Hearts 2 plays)_

Xemnas got up and scowled as then the floated to the center in front of the clock tower. The heroes ran up to face him, weapons ready, just as a magical barrier surrounded the eight in the grassy area, separating them from Doc, the tower, and the DeLorean.

"You will never defeat me." snarled Xemnas, summoning his Etheral Blades.

 _Mission: Defeat Xemnas before time runs out to get back to the time machine._

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Marty_

The battle commenced. Sora and Riku used their blades in a sword fight against Xemnas' blades, only to get knocked away after the three received a few scratched while the teens received bruises on their shoulders.

Donald used Thunda on Xemnas, but missed. He then casted a Blizzard spell to hold him in place, only to watch as he used his blades to free himself. Donald tried to use a fire spell against the former superior, only to be reflected and ended setting his tail feathers on fire. Donald then began to run around in a panic.

After Mickey casted a cure on his buddies, he dodged Xemnas tossing his blades, only to get hit in the arms and legs when they returned to Xemnas in the process. Mickey got up and shot beams from Star Seeker, only to cause minor damages to Xemnas.

Kairi and a cured Sora then tried to do a double-strike, striking Xemnas in his arms. The grey-haired scowled as he sent two of his blades to strike down the two. They almost hit them, but Riku tossed his keyblade and the beams were pushed away. Riku then quickly summoned Soul Eater and then, teamed up with Sora and Kairi to attack Xemnas. They combined their blades, to create a beam that managed to blast Xemnas.

This made Xemnas furious, he tried to strike again, but Marty rode by on his skateboard, and Goofy rode by, struggling but managed to balance on his shield and both punched the Nobody in his face, causing him to fall to the ground. Goofy and Marty reunited with the other five.

Xemnas got up and began to go into transform, laughing evilly. In a bright flash, he appeared in his monster form. Sora and Co. had shocked looks on their faces.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Now how do we beat him?!" cried Kairi.

Marty turned to Sora. "Think it's time to use your best form yet!"

Sora nodded, and then in a flash of light, he appeared in his white Final Form. He was also floating, hair and glowing white clothes flowing in the wind, with the Keyblades _Circle of Life_ and _Devine Rose_ floating behind him. He charged towards Xemnas, unleashing Final Strike on the monster three times, defeating it.

Xemnas soon returned to normal. He glanced up at the seven heroes who glared at him. "You've won this round, but mark my words, you WILL perish when you least expect it." he said, darkly as he disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

Sora soon landed, keyblades disappearing, yet still in Final Form, clothes not glowing.

"Nice work everyone!" congratulated Mickey as he and the others dismissed their weapons.

"That's totally my favourite form!" complimented Marty.

"Mine too, makes you look tough." giggled Kairi.

Sora blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks guys." he replied.

Suddenly, the barrier disappeared and the others looked at the clock tower, and gasped. There in front of the clock, was Doc standing on the thin ledge.

"Doc!" cried Marty as he and the others ran towards the tower.

"Doc, we have to tell you about the future!" called Sora.

"What?!" called Doc as he struggled to get across.

"He said that we have to tell you about the future!" answered Riku.

"On the night we go back, YOU ARE…!" began Mickey, only to be interrupted by a boom of thunder.

Doc noticed that the wind was getting stronger and called below, "Everyone! The time machine! You've only got 5 minutes!"

Realizing they didn't have enough time to warn him, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty ran to the DeLorean. Marty sat in the driver's seat, Donald and Mickey in the front passenger seat, and Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Goofy in the back.

 _KH_

They soon drove to the starting point, getting the DeLorean in position. Marty, Riku, and Goofy stepped out to get the electric hook into place. Once that was done, they got back inside.

"Poll is set." Riku told them.

"That's good. Now we wait for the clock." said Kairi.

But Marty wasn't satisfied. "Darn it Doc, why did you have to rip up that letter?" he groaned.

"Oh, he's too stubborn." said Goofy. "Gawrsh, if only we had more time."

"Hey! We got all the time we want! We're in a time machine for crying out loud!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yeah, we'll just go back earlier before we left to warn Doc about the Libyans!" agreed Mickey.

"Alright, about 10 minutes oughta do it." said Marty, changing the destination time from 1:35 a.m. to 1:24 a.m. He started the engine, but it wouldn't rev properly.

"No… no, no, no, not now!" exclaimed Marty, frantically turning the keys.

"Not good." muttered Riku.

 _KH_

Meanwhile up on the tower, Doc managed to make his way across the clock and desperately tried to reconnect the chords. He was about to bring them together, only to discover the one he brought up with him wouldn't go further do to the branch Xemnas caused to fall on top of it.

Doc pulled with all his might, until he disconnected the chord from the one attached to the first lamppost below.

"Argh!" gasped Doc in realization. He then got an idea as he proceeded to plug the chord he brought with him into the one attached to the pole.

 _KH_

Back at the starting point below, Marty continued to struggle getting the engine working, just as the clock went off, signalling it was time to go.

Soon, Donald had finally had as he shouted to the time machine, "Come on you big palooka! MOVE IT!" he quacked angrily, banging his fists so hard… it made the engine work!

"Nice work Donald!" cried Sora.

Donald, realizing what he did, smiled and blushed at the praise. "No problem." he told them. Marty then hit the gas pedal, and the DeLorean sped away.

 _KH_

Back on the clock tower, Doc proceeded with his plan by attaching wire rope around the big arm on the clock, and slid down it to the ground. He let go at three feet, and landed in a leave pile. Quickly, he removed the tree branch, and quickly connected it to the chord attached around the lamppost. He looked ahead to see the time machine getting closer.

Marty pushed the throttle further and then it reached 88 miles per hour, just as the clock struck 10:04, lightning struck the clock tower, sending the electricity through the wires. Doc jumped backwards to avoid electrocution and watched as the electricity ran along the pole, into the hook as the DeLorean came into contact with it, generating enough power, and sending it along with Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy back to 1985, as it disappeared leaving a fire trail behind.

Doc got up and starred in awe at what just happened. He walked around the street as the fire trail disappeared.

"YEEEEEEESSSS!" he shouted triumphantly. He had done it. Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had been sent back to the future. The Space Time Continuum was saved.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **One last chapter to go in this story, but that doesn't mean the story's over! You'll see what I mean at the end of the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Back to 1985

_**Last Chapter of the story! Look out for nay references, and don't forget to review!**_

 _Chapter 10_

A bright flash appeared in the middle of the road, and the DeLorean appeared, decreasing speed, and then crashed into a shop.

Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stepped out of the time machine and looked around.

"Gwarsh, are we back?" asked Goofy.

"I think so, the building all do look different." Mickey noted before looking at the crash site. "Oops." he muttered sheepishly.

"Guys, look!" called Sora.

The other six looked over to a clock to see it said 1:24, and it changed to 1:25.

"Alright! We're back!" exclaimed Marty.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" cheered Donald.

"Hooray!" cheered Kairi.

"Hot dog!" cheered Mickey.

"Now come on, let's warn Doc!" called Marty. He got into the car to start it up, but as he turned the keys, one again, the engine wouldn't start. "No… no, no, no!" he cried.

"Aw phooey, not again!" groaned Donald.

As Marty continued to try to get the engine running, Goofy noticed something and gasped.

"Uh, fellers?!" he called.

The other six looked over, and gasped as a familiar blue van drove past, heading for the mall.

"The Libyans." gasped Riku.

"Come on!" cried Marty.

Marty stared to run towards the mall. Figuring they had no time to summon their gliders, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran close behind.

 _KH_

Marty, Sora, and Co. soon neared the… Lone Pines Mall. But as the seven reached the mall sign, they realized they were too late. They Libyans had beat them. They all watched once again in horror as the Libyan sticking out of the sunroof gunned down Doc. Before anyone could say anything, they heard a familiar voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! BASTARDS!"

They watched as their slightly younger selves appeared from the front of Doc's truck. They all looked the same, except the slightly younger Sora was in his KHII attire, and slightly younger Marty was wearing the yellow radiation suit, while the present ones were not wearing a suit and was till in his Final Form. Once again, the Libyan that killed Doc tried to shoot them as the younger travelers summoned their weapons, but it jammed.

"Gosh, talk about Deja-Vu." muttered Mickey as the Libyan's gun jammed and the seven younger heroes ran for the DeLorean-with Marty's skateboard and Doc's camera- and drive away.

"You know, this may not be the best time, but what do you all think happened to the Libyans after we disappeared to 1955?" asked Goofy.

Before Donald could get angry with Goofy for the current situation, he realized his friend was right. "Yeah, what do you think happened to them?" he asked. The others only shrugged.

They got their answer as they watched themselves drive away from the Libyans who by this time had the bazooka aimed at them, but before they could fire it, the time machine has reached 88 mph, and disappeared to 1955.

Before the Libyans could figure out what had just happened, they ended up crashing into a photo stand, and toppled over.

"Ooh!" the seven heroes muttered, cringing at the painful sight.

"That's gotta hurt." murmured Sora.

Suddenly Marty remembered. "DOC!" he cried as he ran towards his fallen friend, with the others following.

He ran up to Doc, only to realize he wasn't moving anything.

"Doc! No…" sighed Marty. "He banged his fists against the parking lot and sobbed to himself. Kairi buried her head into Sora's shoulder and cried into it. Sora did his best to comfort her, while also crying himself. Donald and Goofy hugged each other and bawled sadly. Riku and Mickey traded sad glances and let tears fall from their eyes as well.

Suddenly, Doc moved! He instantly sat up in surprise. Marty was the first to notice.

"Doc?!" he exclaimed. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stooped crying, looked at the alive Doc and gasped.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Kairi.

"But… how?!" asked Mickey, shocked.

Doc said nothing as he unzipped his radiation suit to reveal…

"A bullet-proof vest…" murmured Riku.

"But how did you know?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, we never got to warn you." added Goofy.

Doc smiled at he pulled something pout. It was the letter Sora and the others had written to him, taped together, and it was brown from aging.

"Our letter… you fixed it…" gasped Kairi.

"But what about all that talk about screwing up your future, the space time continuum…" began Marty.

"…not knowing about your future and the world order?" finished Sora as the other nodded in confusion.

"Well I figured, 'What the heck?'" replied Doc.

The seven heroes smiled as Marty and Sora helped Doc up.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" exclaimed Marty, embracing Doc in a hug, only to pull back quickly as Doc hissed in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" asked Kairi, worried.

"I'm fine. Although I survived the gunshots, the impact bruised me hard." replied Doc. As Sora casted a cure on him, he then added, "Sorry if I scared you guys into thinking I was dead, but I didn't think I'd get knocked out from the shooting, kind of like what happened to Goofy while saving Mickey from that boulder."

Goofy blushed as Doc continued.

"But it was a good thing I was, otherwise you're younger selves wouldn't have gonna back to the past, and there could've been a time paradox."

Sora, Marty, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all smiled.

"Aww, we're just glad you're ok." said Goofy, patting Doc on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go get the DeLorean." suggested Riku.

"Good idea!" agreed Mickey.

As they walked to the time machine, Eisntein joing them, Doc commented to Sora, "I see you're still in Final Form from you're battle with Xemnas. It suits you."

Sora chuckled. "Thanks Dr. Brown."

 _KH_

Later, after retrieving the DeLorean, Doc dropped off Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to the McFly residence. The said seven got out.

"Thanks for the lift Doc." thanked Sora.

"No problemo." replied Doc.

"So how far you goin' in the future?" asked Kairi.

"30 years. Seems like a nice round number." chuckled Doc.

"Hey Marty! I think this belongs to you!" called Donald, summoning Marty's skateboard and tossing it to the Hill Valley resident.

Marty caught it. "Thanks Donald!" he thanked the duck, and then remembered something. "Hey guys! I think you guys should see this!" As Doc stepped out of the car, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy joined him as Marty pulled out the picture of him, Linda, and Dave.

"Look who's on Dave's shirt." Marty told them. They looked to see Dave wearing the red Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Holy cow! That's ME!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Told you guys me and my family love watching you're cartoons." chuckled Marty.

"How'd we miss that?" asked Donald.

"I guess with everything going on, we never noticed." shrugged Goofy.

Suddenly, Marty's picture started to glow and float up in the air. Kingdom Key then appeared in Sora's hand. He nodded and got into position in the McFly's driveway as a crown emblem appeared under his feet. The McFly sibling picture then shot s beam into the sky, revealing a keyhole. Sora then shot a beam form his keyblade into the keyhole, sealing it.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc in awe.

"Now THAT was heavy." commented Marty. "What was that anyway?"

"The world is safe from Darkness." replied Kairi.

"So that means you're leaving." sighed Marty.

"I'm afraid so. More worlds need our help, and Donald's got that date with Daisy." replied Sora.

"But we'll be back to visit, we promise." said Mickey, kindly.

Marty and Doc smiled as the eight hugged. The two Hill Valley residents waved goodbye as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked down the driveway, into the street before six beams came down from the sky, sending them back to the Gummi Ship.

"Well, I guess me and Einie have to go too. See you later Marty." said Doc, getting into the time machine.

"Don't forget to look me up when you get there. I should be 47." reminded Marty.

"Indeed I will." promised Doc. He then backed the car out of the driveway and then speed it up to 88 mph, sending him and Einstein into the future.

Marty picked up his skateboard, headphones, and videotape cassette, looked up to the sky, smiled, and snuck back into his bedroom to turn in for the night. He was glad to be home, but even more glad to have great friends with Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy Goof.

 _Epilogue:_

After returning to Disney Castle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy reunited with Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck. Donald then immediately went on his date with Daisy. After that, the six told the two girls about their time-traveling adventure in Hill Valley. Minnie and Daisy were both, impressed, shocked, horrified, and relieved with the story, and thought it was very sweet of Sora dancing with Kairi, and Donald & Riku dancing with Goofy and Mickey at the "Enchantment Under the Sea Dance" so they wouldn't feel left out, and that they trusted Marty and Doc with the order. Eventually, the Gummi Ship picked up readings of another unknown world in danger of the Darkness. After saying goodbye to Minnie and Daisy, the six friends boarded the ship and flew off to the unknown world.

"Wonder what we'll find in this world." Sora thought out loud.

As they approached it, it looked like there were things flying around it.

"What are those things?" asked Goofy.

"They look like ghosts." remarked Mickey. "Better go check it out."

Donald scoffed. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts." he muttered.

The others rolled their eyes as Riku guided the ship to the new world.

 _The End_

 _(CAST)_

 _(Back to the Future music plays)_

Starring:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy

* * *

Guest Starring:

Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly

Crispin Glover as George McFly

Christopher Lloyd as Doc

Marc McClure as Dave McFly

Frances Lee McCain as Stella Baines

Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer

Lea Thompson as Lorraine McFly

James Tolkan as Principal Strickland

Jeffrey Weissman as Sam Baines

Frank Welker as Einstein and Copernicus

Claudia Wells as Linda McFly

Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen

* * *

Also Starring:

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Jim Cummings as Pete

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Richard Epcar as Ansem

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

* * *

Co. Starring _(all archive audio)_ :

Norman Alden as Lou

Ivy Bethune as Ma Peabody

Katherine Britton as Daughter Peabody

David Harold Brown as Reginald

Mark Campbell as Marty Singing

J.J. Cohen as Skinhead

Donald Fullilove as Goldie Wilson

Will Hare as Pa Peabody

Jason Marin as Sherman Peabody

Casey Siemaszko as 3-D

Harry Waters Jr. as Marvin Berry

Billy Zane as Match

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this adventure, but not the end of the story! Stay tuned for the next story! Guess the next world and tell me your favorite parts in the reviews! Thank you for everything and see you in, "Kingdom Hearts: New York." For now, this is J. Tom, signing off.**_


End file.
